<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fate of Fear by IceJazzElleth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025459">The Fate of Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceJazzElleth/pseuds/IceJazzElleth'>IceJazzElleth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Doctor Fate (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice Society of America (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Possession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceJazzElleth/pseuds/IceJazzElleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Parallax (Hal Jordan) in his bid to save Coast City, kills Kent Nelson, Inza Nelson (Doctor Fate) transforms Parallax back into a child. Now an amnesiac kid, Hal is adopted by the Nelsons in a bid to prevent Parallax from trying to rewrite the universe. Family drama ensues when you have a kid with budding reality warping power raised entirely by superheroes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inza Nelson/Kent Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When All Else Fails, newt ‘em</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter One: When All Else Fails, newt ‘em</h1>
<p>Inza Nelson was not someone you wanted to mess with.</p>
<p>As a mere mortal she had gone with Doctor Fate on many of his adventures. She had no powers, no abilities and yet she had dived in with him. Perhaps he did all the heavy lifting, but she had little concern with getting involved. She’d faced demons, chaos lords and gods.</p>
<p>As Doctor Fate she had faced all that again. The power was hers and without a guide like Nabu, she had done much. She’d removed the inner demons from thugs and would-be murderers, turning them into charitable, kind members of society. She had removed a man from memory because he had sought to ruin society and had near killed her husband with it. She’d done much, much more. And when she was tried for it, she turned the corrupt men who sought to judge her into newts. Only temporarily. But no one dared judge her after that.</p>
<p>Inza Nelson was a powerhouse to be reckoned with.</p>
<p>It seemed Parallax had not got the memo.</p>
<p>Inza clutched the body of Kent, hand resting against his chest as she looked into the eyes of Parallax. This was what she had always feared. That she would lose Kent to hero work. That one day he would not come home to her. Her magic could heal his body in an instant, but his soul was gone. Now she felt a deathly emptiness as she looked into the cold, dark eyes of the killer. Time seemed to slow down as she felt the rage and hatred rise from that inner darkness. She could see the monster coming towards her with stretched mouth gaping.</p>
<p>“You’re dead.”</p>
<p>Inza plunged into the stream of souls. Probably not as Parallax had hoped. It was his life force that she drew on to give her the energy to pull Kent’s soul back. He fought her. They both did. But this was not Parallax’s realm of expertise. Kent was drawn to Order and the natural flow but Inza was not going to let her husband decide to simply die and leave her. She was Doctor Fate and she could do anything. A final heave pulled them back to reality.</p>
<p>Parallax was not dead. That much energy should have killed him. Last time Inza had brought someone back from death it had taken life force from across an entire neighbourhood. But he was dazed.</p>
<p>Parallax had been called Green Lantern before taking this name. If he was anything like Alan, the power came from a ring on his hand. She couldn’t see a ring but Inza was no stranger to illusions. She did not even need to lift a hand as a golden orb clamped down on Parallax’s, severing it. The blood scarcely had time to leave the stump as his form changed and shrunk. A three-legged newt was no harm.</p>
<p>The battlefield was silent. The newt glared at her balefully.</p>
<p>“You don’t get to hurt Kent.” Inza told it. She had no intention of ever letting this monster return to its human form. It tried to rush her but was not used to its new form and the lack of a limb. It tripped.</p>
<p>“Inza,” She looked up. Alan had landed beside her. He used his ring to contain the newt. She looked up at him.</p>
<p>“You should turn Hal back.”</p>
<p>“Hal?”</p>
<p>“That’s his name. Hal Jordan.”</p>
<p>Oh great. Now he was an actual person.</p>
<p>“He killed Kent.” She pointed out, looking at the contained menace. It did not look pleased to be a newt. She’d never pegged that newt for being a Hal.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll find he didn’t kill me.” Kent pointed out, stirring in her arms. He shifted, moving away from her “You shouldn’t have saved me.”</p>
<p>“Kent, I’m not going to live without you!” He gave her a look. Inza looked away. She knew what he meant.</p>
<p>“Mrs Nelson, we can take it from here, if you return Jordan to his form.”</p>
<p>Batman should have learnt to hold his tongue. Inza was on her feet in a second, staring up at what was probably meant to be an intimidating bat costume but she’d had enough of this.</p>
<p>“Yes, because you were doing a brilliant job before I stepped in.”</p>
<p>“Inza, stand down. It’s over.” Wonder Woman put her hand on Inza’s shoulder. She took in a slow breath of air. There were a lot of heroes around them. She was no empath but the emotions in the air was strong. Fear permeated everything. Fear that had been for their lives against Parallax was now fear of her.</p>
<p>That stupid newt was still glaring at her, hissing in its container.</p>
<p>Could newts even hiss? She shot it a glare. There was not something right about it.  About the whole situation.</p>
<p>“I can sense it.” Kent said softly. She looked at him quizzically.</p>
<p>“It’s not Jordan. I’ve met the man before and this is not him.” Great, now her husband knew the now-newt-but-former-man. “<em>Possession</em>. I’m familiar with it. Whatever is inside him is a powerful entity. And you’ve trapped it.”</p>
<p>“All the more reason to leave him as a newt.” Inza pointed out. But she had experience with removing inner demons. She felt a sense of obligation to try and remove it. If he was a possessed human… Inza was willing to concede that it might not be all his fault.</p>
<p>“Inza, he lost his city. His home, friends… all gone” Alan said softly. Inza crossed her arms.</p>
<p>“And I nearly lost Kent.” She was aware of the heroes around them giving her a pointed look.</p>
<p>Oh. Yeah. She could hear how that sounded. Inza looked at the newt with newfound sympathy.</p>
<p>“Maybe I can remove whatever is inside him?” She said, bending over to look at the amphibian. It glared back at her. She twisted her hand, pulling whatever force rested inside the newt towards her but it would not budge. Cleansing of drugs and vice was easy. This… this was strong. She could feel it digging in like a parasite throughout the newt’s body. The amphibian twisted, feeling the internal tug of war that went on in its body.</p>
<p>“I can’t shake it.” She said, gritting her teeth.</p>
<p>“Stop her, Nelson. I don’t trust her.”</p>
<p>Since when did Batman know her husband?</p>
<p>“Batman, she won’t hurt him. Trust me.” Good Kent.</p>
<p>“She already has.”</p>
<p>Inza stopped trying to remove whatever entity rested in the newt/man and turned to look at Batman.</p>
<p>“I could turn you into a bat, you know.” She told him, hands on hips. He glowered at her. Apparently that was happening a lot. Kent groaned, rubbing his brows.</p>
<p>“Inza, love, not helping.”</p>
<p>“Stand down, Mrs Nelson.” Superman said. She looked at him. Jay appeared, standing between the two.</p>
<p>“No offense guys, but I think we can handle it from here. Inza’s new to being Doctor Fate but she knows us.”</p>
<p>Ted was by her, arm over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m going to have to teach ya how to throw some punches, girlie.” He said. “Once we’ve sorted this.” She gave a small nod.</p>
<p>“Are you going to turn Hal back?” Alan again.</p>
<p>Inza sighed. Could she feel anger at him for what he had done? No. Not after finding out what he had lost. She could understand his actions. If she’d lost everything… Yeah. She understood that. And if he was being possessed on top of that…. The newt looked back at her.</p>
<p>“I can’t remove whatever is influencing him. But I can remove the memories that drove him here. A new chance.” Inza said. </p>
<p>The newt grew. Its form took that of a child. Inza looked at Kent. He gave her a frown. No one seemed impressed. The child stared at them.</p>
<p>“Hal?” Green Arrow asked</p>
<p>“How do you know me?” The child asked.</p>
<p>“Mrs Nelson, turn him back.” Batman growled.</p>
<p>“Batman,” Kent stepped in, moving between her and the caped crusader. “This might be our best option. Inza and I can look for a solution. We can ask around. Once we’ve removed whatever is possessing him, we can return Hal to his true form and memories.”</p>
<p>“The JSA can look after him.” Alan said, stepping in.</p>
<p>“Hang on, he’s my friend. I think if anyone should be looking after him, it’s me.” Said the Green Arrow.</p>
<p>“We don’t mean to limit him to just us. We’ll all help.” Said Jay.</p>
<p>“He’s got to live somewhere. I don’t think the JSA headquarters is the best place.” Green Arrow pointed out.</p>
<p>“Inza and I have the Tower. And an actual house. Our work means that we’ll always have someone at home.”</p>
<p>Inza glanced at Kent. She was out of work at the moment. Perhaps he wanted her to get to know Hal? So she wouldn’t newt him. A second time. The red headed woman looked at the child. He was wide eyed, looking between the heroes as his fate was decided. Did he realise that? He seemed so small.</p>
<p>She sighed. Before her rebirth, Inza had always wanted a child. She never bore one and she wondered if she was barren. In the Amulet, Nabu had simulated a happy family life, including a child for her and Kent. But that was all just a lie. Now there was a homeless child. And it was her fault. A bomber jacket sat on his shoulders, much too large for him. He watched the heroes argue about what to come of him. The fact that he did not speak out suggested his confusion. Inza glanced over her shoulders. They hadn’t made any decision yet.</p>
<p>“Come on, lets go back to the Tower.” She told the child, taking his hand.</p>
<p>She was aware that that had startled everyone as they all turned to her but they didn’t get a chance to speak. Instead she teleported them all to her and Kent’s home. A small tower house in New York, connected to the Tower of Fate.</p>
<p>“Great, now everyone knows where we live.” Kent muttered.</p>
<p>“I’m going to make us some sandwiches and drinks.” Inza told the heroes, still holding Hal’s hand.</p>
<p>“I don’t appreciate this Mrs Nelson. We didn’t talk about coming here.” Bats. She raised an eyebrow at him, putting on her guise as Inza so he could see the expression. She’d remove the helmet later.</p>
<p>“You don’t get to make every decision. There was no point standing about on a rooftop when we can sit and talk here.”</p>
<p>“You’re a danger, Mrs Nelson. I’ve followed your work.”</p>
<p>“I help people. Unlike you, I’ve tried to help everyone. I don’t just fight the big bad. I’ve fought against poverty and inequality. I bother to fix up the city after some villain’s torn through it. Do you give it a second thought?”</p>
<p>Wonder Woman stepped between the two.</p>
<p>“I’ve spoken with Inza, I can vouch for her.” She said, ever the diplomat. “And now is not the time to be discussing Inza’s conduct. You can speak to me about it later and I’ll talk to her.”</p>
<p>Inza liked Wonder Woman.</p>
<p>“Can I have some orange juice?” It was the tiny Hal. Inza nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll help.” Jay said, suddenly at her shoulder. She smiled at him. The JSA were good. They’d been a family to her when she married Kent and became isolated from the real world. The three of them walked into the kitchen, allowing the others to talk. Inza poured Hal some orange juice while Jay started the kettle boiling and making sandwiches.</p>
<p>“Kent never used his powers like this.” He pointed out. There it was. Jay handed Hal a sandwich which he took happily. Inza shifted his focus on the food so he wouldn’t have to hear all of this. It was a matter of a thought.</p>
<p>“Kent and I have different skill sets. When I first merged with Fate, it was about ten years ago. Nabu was still kicking around in here. I mean, he puts a natural dampener on how much power to use but also he said something about Fate being both male and female. I can’t do a lot of what Kent does. My energy blasts are weak. Constructs aren’t much better. But I have different skills. Ones that Kent struggles with.”</p>
<p>“And you don’t have years of having Nabu tell you what’s acceptable.” Jay pointed out. Inza sighed.</p>
<p>“That too. But I also don’t have a voice telling me to accept fate. I’m not going to let someone fall on my watch, even if that’s what Order demands. Nabu didn’t serve good. He served Order. And Order can be bad.”</p>
<p>“He was a great asset to the JSA.”</p>
<p>“He possessed my husband and nearly killed him many times.”</p>
<p>“We all risk our lives.”</p>
<p>“It’s different when someone is risking it for you.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps.” Jay conceded. “But Kent chose to put the helmet on.”</p>
<p>“He was manipulated. Nabu killed his dad, then raised him.” Inza pointed out.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that what you are thinking about doing with Hal?” Jay asked softly, looking over at the child.</p>
<p>“It’s temporary. Until we can remove whatever is possessing him.”</p>
<p>“How do you know it won’t come out while he’s a child?” Jay asked.</p>
<p>“It’s suppressed. For now. Neither of them have memories beyond this point. For now.” It was a temporary fix. The entity inside Hal would eventually shake off the spell and start to recall itself. And with that, perhaps Hal would remember as well. She wondered how much the entity influenced him. Alan had said his home was destroyed. Inza knew how personal failure could mess up one’s psyche. Especially without Kent. Hal had not had Kent.</p>
<p>“Do you think you and Kent can help him?” Jay asked, giving Hal another sandwich. Inza started to brew coffee and put tea in the pot.</p>
<p>“I hope so. I think we can. Kent knows about possession. We’ll figure it out.” It was more a promise to herself.</p>
<p>“And you think you and Kent are prepared to look after a child?” Jay queried.</p>
<p>“We’ve discussed it in the past.” Inza looked down as she poured water into the pot. “Neither of us were willing to give up 9 months to have a child.” Which wasn’t the best mentality for adopting either.</p>
<p>“Neither of you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Diana suggested that if Fate can do anything that maybe I could magic Kent pregnant. It was an option.” Inza said, waving her hand dismissively.</p>
<p>“You use magic a lot.” Jay pointed out. Inza shrugged and took the helmet off, placing it on top of the fridge. Hal would start to pay attention now.</p>
<p>“It is rather convenient.” She sighed softly.</p>
<p>“Where’s mom?”</p>
<p>Inza sighed softly and went over to sit next to Hal.</p>
<p>“Truthfully, I don’t know. Some stuff happened. You aren’t exactly in the right time. But we’ll look for her. But for now Kent and I are happy to look after you.” She told him. They would have to find his family and explain. Or explain what they could. Whether he could go back to them, Inza did not know. The boy sat and thought.</p>
<p>“You’re a superhero?”  </p>
<p>Inza gave a nod.</p>
<p>“And you can fly.” She gave another nod and a smile.</p>
<p>"What's it like?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Conversation with Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inza decided to have a conversation with a friend to see if she can find a better way to help Hal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Two: A Conversation with Chaos</h1><p>It had been agreed that Kent and Inza would be primary carers of Hal Jordan, the former Green Lantern, possessed by an unknown entity, briefly known as Parallax followed by a short period of time as a newt and now child with no memories past his 8 years. During the weekends, Alan would take Hal and sometimes other heroes would like Green Arrow (hero work permitting). The new Flash, Wally, had asked for a weekend with Hal, who’d been an Uncle figure to him. Turns out Hal had impacted a quiet a few lives before going evil.</p><p>Kent and Inza had the business of figuring out what was possessing him which was not as easy as it looked.</p><p>Plus, it turned out raising children was a lot harder than either of them had thought.</p><p>Suddenly, they had to eat healthily. The wall that connected to the Tower of Fate had to be set up so only they could pass through it. Loosing Hal on the Infinite Stairs had been a scary few hours although the boy had rather enjoyed it. The ability to turn and walk on what had formerly been upside down appealed to sense of adventure and love of flying. He had informed them that he intended to become a pilot, just like his father.</p><p>It had been decided that they would go along with the idea that he was placed out of time. This worked as when he had last been 8 was several years ago so the boy believed it. There was no point telling him he was possessed and had tried to rewrite the universe to save his old city. At night, Kent and Inza worried if they might be delaying the inevitable.</p><p>As for Inza’s situation with Batman… They still did not see eye to eye. It had been requested that she go to the Justice League at least once a week to give them updates. And that she would shadow under various Leaguers once a month to get a feel for hero work. Which did not include any arm removals or newts. She pointed out she’d only removed one arm and it was back now. And she only ever turned people into newts temporarily. That had unsurprisingly not gone down too well.</p><p>For the rest of the time she was meant to stay with Kent or the JSA. The JSA had made sure to have representatives at the meeting. They felt somewhat responsible for her. And were glad to have her and Kent around. Wildcat took all three of them for boxing lessons. Ted pointed out that both she and Kent needed to know how to fight without the helmet and that he’d taken kids on before. It might help Hal learn to beat up whatever was inside.</p><p>Alan helped her with magical constructs. And filled her in on some of the Green Lantern law. It turned out that Hal had drained the power battery for the Green Lanterns and as such likely still had the powers, despite being a child. And that he had no ring when as Parallax so the hand thing hadn’t been necessary. Jay was just fun to hang out with and the two often met taking Hal to the park or out for coffee and cake.</p><p>It was a lot of work. She was exhausted most days. But it felt nice. She had a social life and friends.</p><p>Right now, Kent was with Hal, giving him some home schooling. They had not figured out whether or not to enrol him in a local school but they figured for now they hoped this would be short term. And considering they did not know much about the possession, it was best not to risk it.</p><p>Inza had taken this time to go visit her friend Mary. Mary had been killed under the dark curse that fell on the house she lived in. When Inza broke the curse, Mary had come back as well as a whole load of people across time who had been affected. Mary had nearly died again when Inza saved Deborah but she made a deal with Ti’Giian, a Lord of Chaos. Ti’Giian had nearly killed Inza but Mary now had her under control. There was a shared understanding between the two and generally they didn’t cause any harm. Inza was fond of them.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like one of us. And surely you or Kent would be able to tell.” Mary pointed out as they sat, drinking tea. Mary was currently more Ti’Giian. Her body was energy, sensual and radiating power. Light sprung off her like the winds of butterflies. You wouldn’t take her for a Lord of Chaos, but Inza had discovered Order and Chaos were less bad and good. Both had their points.</p><p>“Yeah. Rewriting the universe to suit yourself does sound a bit more Lord of Order.” Inza admitted with a sigh. “And it’s definitely not one of them. Kent would know. I don’t have much experience with either side being in my head though.” Sometimes she felt like that left her naïve. But on the other hand she could have a much more balanced view.</p><p>“Do you want me to have a look?” Mary asked and Inza wondered if it was Ti’Giian.</p><p>“I think I’d have to clear it with Kent and the League first.”</p><p>“Because they don’t trust you.”</p><p>“Kent does.”</p><p>“The League doesn’t.”</p><p>“I did threaten to turn Batman into a bat.”</p><p>“I seem to recall I turned you into a dog and we’re still friends.”</p><p>“That was Ti’Giian, though. Not you, Mary.”</p><p>“She is a part of me.” Mary pointed out, her body still glowing. Inza sighed.</p><p>“I think if we cannot remove whatever is in Hal, we shall have to see if you can give advice. When the time is right. Ti’Giian would have destroyed me if it weren’t for you. And now you both live together amicably.”</p><p>“But you’d rather remove whatever is in him?” She pointed out. Inza nodded, sighing.</p><p>“I would. We suspect whatever it was came in some time around the destruction of his city. Coast City.” Mary nodded.</p><p>“I remember reading about that. Tragic.”</p><p>“Kent and I were in the amulet.”</p><p>“I was elderly and alone.”</p><p>Both sipped on their tea, thinking about how their lives had improved in those short few years.</p><p>“Equal and opposite forces, huh?” Inza suggested. Mary shrugged.</p><p>“Perhaps. But I prefer to take a more optimistic view. It’s just chance that they happened around the same time.”</p><p>“I hope so. It’s just every good thing I’ve ever done always seems to have repercussions.”</p><p>“That helmet had a Lord of Order in it for years. Sounds like some Order curse.” Mary pointed out with a grin. Inza gave a small laugh.</p><p>“You forget that it had a Lord of Chaos in it for a year before we found out. And I don’t get my magic from either side.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Drawing on mystical energy via humanity seems like a cop-out solution.” Mary pointed out.</p><p>“It’s what Shat-Ru explained it as. And it works.” Inza shrugged.</p><p>“He’s a Lord of Order. Can you trust them? Besides, that’s not what the helmet does. It was powered for decades from the Lord of Order, Nabu. Then you drew on Chaos. But without either you were powerless until Shat-Ru’s suggestion.”</p><p>“Maybe the helmet has residue magic that allows me to tap into the magic around us through humanity?” Inza suggested.</p><p>“Or perhaps you need to look further. You think humanity because their collective will and desire allowed you to triumph that day. But there’s nothing inherently magical about that. It just gave you the belief that you could.”</p><p>“The Green Lantern Corps draws on the collective will on the universe. Al… the first Green Lantern of Earth, while his powers are magical, they are linked somewhat with the Lantern Corps as well.”</p><p>“I don’t see any Lords of Humanity or Will though.” Mary pointed out.</p><p>“Perhaps there are?” Inza suggested. That was an interesting concept. But would Lords of Will possess and cause Parallax? And certainly whatever magic she drew on, it didn’t feel like will. No more than it felt like Order of Chaos.</p><p>“We would know. You can’t keep powerful entities hidden from us.” Mary said.</p><p>“Then why don’t you or Kent know what’s inside? Whatever it is was too strong for me to shake.”</p><p>“Has Kent tried?”</p><p>“He wouldn’t use my methods. And doesn’t want to risk it if we don’t know what we’re up against. Most of his spells are fairly specific. I think we might merge and try once we’ve got some idea. But we don’t want to startle him if it doesn’t work. It’d be awful to grow up in fear knowing that there’s something inside of you.”</p><p>“What will you do if you can’t shake it?” Mary asked. “He threatened to rewrite the universe. That could do a lot of harm.”</p><p>Inza glanced at the woman. She was glowing brightly. She knew Mary regretted her life being a good woman and was enjoying this second lease. And Ti’Giian would have wrought their own chaos and pandemonium. Would either have a place? Hal had wanted to remake the universe and it had been from a warped hero’s perspective. He had wanted to remake the world and had considered any sacrifice necessary. She gave a small sigh.</p><p>“I hope it doesn’t come to that.” She said softly. “I guess I can always turn him into a newt again. That seemed to stop him. But I like the kid. He’s kind and stubborn and sweet.”</p><p>“And might destroy our world.” Mary said softly.</p><p>“Either of us has that potential, though.” Inza replied softly. “Well, destroy, not rewrite.”</p><p>“But it wouldn’t take a whole team to take us down. You know I can take you down and vice versa.”</p><p>“What would you plan as a contingency?”</p><p>“I’ll have to think on it. But you locked him up as a boy and it still could come back. I don’t think a newt would be much different.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Inza sighed softly, looking down at her tea. No one had figured a solution. She thought Batman might be working on something but he was mum on the subject.</p><p>“Clear it and I’ll come look at the boy. Give him some tips without it being too obvious.” Mary suggested. “But I think we might have to start considering that it might not be magic. Not Magic of Earth, Order or Chaos at least.”</p><p>“I know. But that just makes it harder. I wish Shat-Ru was still here with us. I’ve not been able to get hold of him since he switched to Chaos. He’s not been bound to earth like you have. Kent’s been wondering about Nabu. Apparently he was reborn as a human, or that was his plan. But he’d be only a couple of years old in his physical body. And he’s pretty earth centric as well.”</p><p>“Think he’s been kicking around here less than me.” Mary pointed out.</p><p>“Maybe I should try visit the Planet the Green Lanterns come from, see if there’s some answers. I’ve not gone further than the moon, but I should be able to teleport anywhere.” Inza suggested. Things hadn’t gone as she hoped. It would have been nice if it was a Lord of Order or Chaos. They could deal with that. Space possession was not going to be as simple.</p><p>“I should be getting back to them.” Inza sighed. “We’ve got boxing tonight and Hal’s going to stay with a mutual friend tomorrow, so he’s coming over for pizza.” It was an unofficial celebration of getting through that first month. Alan was bring the pizza. Apparently he knew the best pizza joint and he’d pick them up from Ted’s gym. He was going to fly them all back to the tower as a treat for Hal. Inza and Kent just tended to teleport. It was going to be a nice surprise for the kid.</p><p>“Well, stay safe.” Mary said, taking Inza’s tea. The woman faded back to Mary. A youthful figure in dungarees and long black hair. A far cry from the elderly woman Inza had first known but closer than the glowing being.</p><p>“I will.” Inza promised with a smile.</p><p>She picked up the helmet and placed it on her head. She supposed that it was better to walk back but it was so easy to be Doctor Fate. Teleporting was just convenient.</p><p>Kent looked up from the kitchen table as she came in, removing the helmet and putting it on top of the fridge. It was agreed that it was likely best to keep it out of the right of Hal. He was working on some problem that Kent had set him, Inza peered over his shoulder.</p><p>“Aerodynamics, Kent?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“He wouldn’t focus.” Kent shrugged. “It’s his reward for getting through the biology I set him.”</p><p>“Isn’t it above his level.”</p><p>“I can do it!” The boy said determinedly. Kent shrugged.</p><p>“Good tea with Mary?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes, although we didn’t think of any solutions to that problem.” Inza said with a sigh.</p><p>Kent gave a nod.</p><p>“I didn’t think she’d know.”</p><p>“I could help!” Hal insisted.</p><p>“Girl problems, Hal.” Inza reminded him. That was the lie that they had. She’d gone to talk to Mary about some girl problems. Hal wrinkled his nose and Kent hid a chuckle. It had been his idea to call it girl problems so they could get some instant feedback to each other without bothering Hal.</p><p>“We’re still boxing with Ted tonight?” The boy checked.</p><p>“Of course. Every Thursday.” Kent said with a smile.</p><p>“He’d beat us up if we forgot.” Inza muttered. She liked Ted but boxing was tough. She’d been sore all of the first week and Fridays were still a pain most days. She had no idea how Hal didn’t feel any pain after the sessions.  Kid was resilient!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second chapter's a bit slower but soon we'll see more of the JSA and Hal!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Boxing and Pizza, What more could a kid want?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hal begins to settle into staying with the Nelsons and the new routine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living with Kent and Inza was lots of fun. The two had two towers, one was the normal one and the other was full of mystical artefacts and the staircase. Hal loved the staircase. The first day he had spent hours on it, climbing around, jumping between the stairs. It was like flying! Sadly after that one time, they had decided to not let him into the mystical tower without supervision but Hal figured he’d find a way. Where there’s a will, there’s a way.</p>
<p>Of course, he was only going to be here until they could find a way to send him back to the right time. But he was going to make sure he enjoyed every minute of it.</p>
<p>The weekends were odd, though. Hal knew why the Nelsons were looking after him. They were the best placed to solve this temporal displacement (that’s what Kent had called it). But Alan? All the other heroes? Once he had asked them about it. Alan told him that it was so Kent and Inza could have time to themselves to work on solving things and also to be a couple. Ollie had given him a strange look that Hal could not place before telling him that he knew Hal in the future. Hal had asked if he could meet himself but Ollie said best not. Hal had wanted more information on his future and Ollie had told him to talk to Kent about the dangers of knowing about the future.</p>
<p>That had been a very long lecture which had included temporal displacement. Which was a very good phrase. He could not wait to get back home and use it in front of his brothers. It had been a month though. Hal suspected he was not going to go back any time soon.</p>
<p>“Good session?” Kent asked Hal, coming out of the changing room. They’d been boxing with Ted. Hal and Inza always finished a quarter of an hour earlier to let Ted and Kent get in a more advanced session. Apparently Kent had trained with Ted a long time ago.</p>
<p>“Yeah! When can I join you and Ted?” Hal asked excitedly. He was getting good at boxing, he was sure he’d be able to take them on. Ted laughed, following Kent out.</p>
<p>“In a couple of years, kid.” He said, ruffling the boy’s head. “It took me years ter get Kent ter this stage and I still go easy on him.”</p>
<p>“I still don’t know when I’m going to need to box, Ted.” Kent said, shouldering the bag with his change of clothes.</p>
<p>“Nonsense. Everyone needs ter learn.” Ted told him.</p>
<p>“Certainly keeps us fit.” Inza said, coming out of her changing room. She always took forever. Hal wrinkled his nose as she gave Kent a quick kiss and Ted laughed.</p>
<p>“Still not used ter them, kid?” He asked.</p>
<p>“It’s ickie.” Hal pointed out. He didn’t understand why they kept on insisting on kissing when they met. It had only been like half an hour since they had last seen each other!</p>
<p>“You may change your mind about that some day, son.”</p>
<p>The voice from behind was Alan. Hal spun to see the man, full cape and mask, having walked in. He was carrying boxes of pizza, or rather the green energy of his ring contained them.</p>
<p>“Hey Alan,” Kent said, giving the man a brief handshake.</p>
<p>“Any of that pizza for me?” Ted asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“Here you go.” Alan said, sending a box over to Ted.</p>
<p>“You sure you won’t join us?” Inza asked. “We’ve got plenty of room if you want to stay the night.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got a class tomorrow morning.” Ted said with a shrug, opening the pizza box. “You went to Italy, Alan?”</p>
<p>“It’s not too much trouble.” The Green Lantern shrugged. “And I figured it’d make a change.”</p>
<p>“Wait, we’re having a pizza night?” Hal asked, eyes widening.</p>
<p>“And Alan’s staying over the night.” Inza smiled.</p>
<p>“Hopefully you won’t get too tired of me.” Alan said with a smile.  Hal shook his head, eyeing the pizza hungrily.</p>
<p>“Right, I think we should get back before Hal devours the pizza with his eyes.” Kent laughed. Hal gave a nod. The smell was amazing. His stomach rumbled loudly.</p>
<p>“Right, let’s get going.” Alan said, opening the door.</p>
<p>“Aren’t we going to teleport?” Hal asked, looking at Inza and Kent. The two exchanged glances and failed hidden smiles.</p>
<p>“I thought I’d fly us.” Alan said with a grin.</p>
<p>“F… Fly us?” Hal bobbed in excitement, rushing to the door. He scarcely noticed Kent picking up his boxing bag.</p>
<p>“Are you going to make a plane construct?” Hal asked Alan excitedly as the man followed him out.</p>
<p>“I’m not that familiar with planes to make a good one.” Alan said with a shrug, creating a green platform. Hal scrambled on. Inza followed, sitting close by while Kent sat down a little bit further.</p>
<p>“It’s good of you to do this, Alan.” He said.</p>
<p>“No problem. Figured you could all do with a bit of fun.” The Green Lantern said, lifting off.</p>
<p>Hal peered over the edge, ignoring the fact that Inza put a careful hand over his shoulder. The ground sped by and got smaller and smaller. A faint green shimmering encased the platform and kept out the winter chill. Hal raised his eyes up to the night sky as the city grew smaller beneath them.</p>
<p>“One day, I’m going to be a pilot.” Hal declared, leaning back against Inza as he watched the stars.</p>
<p>“I don’t doubt that.” She grinned.</p>
<p>“I had a dream that I was in space, once.” The sky like this reminded him of the dream. He couldn’t remember when he had had it though. Or what it had been about. Maybe he had been an astronaut? He wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>“I’ve been to the moon,” Inza said softly. “It’s beautiful up there. I’ll take you some time.”</p>
<p>“I went to a different planet in my dream.” Hal remembered.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a good dream.” Kent commented from where he sat.</p>
<p>“Something happened to the planet. It wasn’t good.” Had he been trying to solve what had happened? Hal couldn’t recall. He shifted closer against Inza’s warmth and she put an arm over his shoulder.</p>
<p>The flight was all together too short and soon they were back in the tower. Kent put a movie on and Inza dished out the pizza. Hal sat next to Alan, talking him through aeroplane types while the Lantern tried to make miniature versions based off of Hal’s description. The boy managed two movies before he fell into contented sleep.</p>
<p>“Do you think he’s starting to remember?” Alan asked softly after Hal had been asleep for about half an hour.</p>
<p>“This was the first sign I’ve seen.” Inza commented.</p>
<p>“He spent a lot of time working as a Lantern.” Kent commented. “It’s not unsurprising that he might remember something.”</p>
<p>“But what about Oa? He’s what happened to it.” Alan pointed out.</p>
<p>“My friend Mary has some knowledge about sharing a possession. With a creature that’s destructive. I'll try to clear it with the JSA and the League before introducing them. But she might have some techniques if it turns out he’s remembering already.” Inza told them.</p>
<p>“I can find some spells. I looked into ways to help control possession when things were getting between Nabu and Inza.” Kent admitted.</p>
<p>“You never told me.” Inza pointed out.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to get your hopes up.” Kent said softly.</p>
<p>“And Nabu wouldn’t approve.” Inza commented, pointedly looking away from her husband.</p>
<p>Alan glanced between the two. They never spoke much about their private lives and always seemed very much in love and he suspected they hadn’t aged out of the twenty years they were frozen at. But there had always been signs of friction brought by Fate.</p>
<p>“No, he wouldn’t have. And none of what I found would have helped. Putting the helmet on was accepting a possession. But with something invasive there’s more that can be done to fight it.” Kent commented.</p>
<p>Hal started to glow green and rise, slightly off the ground. The three of them watched for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“He’s going to regain his powers.” Inza said softly, curling up her legs and hugging them, watching the kid.</p>
<p>“That’s not necessarily a problem. It’s whether he still ends up wanting to rewrite the universe.” Kent said.</p>
<p>“And we’re sure that this is the best way? What happens when Hal finds out that this is all just a lie?” Alan asked.</p>
<p>“Hopefully it won’t come to that.” Inza’s green eyes were fixed on the child. Everyone had grown fond of Hal but Inza’s change of heart had been one of the most surprising. She’d been ruthless against Parallax. Alan had felt fear that she might leave him a three legged newt for the rest of his days. Now she mothered the child with the same fierce ferocity that she had shown in protecting Kent.</p>
<p>“He might understand.” Kent said. “We’re trying to hide as little as possible. He knows Coast City is gone. He asked about visiting weeks ago. We told him that there had been a big fight between the heroes and villains and the city had been destroyed. That we know his family weren’t in the city at this point.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t know about how many didn’t make it though.” Inza commented. In some ways it was easier for the kid to deal with. His mind accepted it was gone but his family was OK without looking too much into it.</p>
<p>“I might see about visiting,” Inza continued. “I’m good at fixing things. I can’t bring everyone back. But if they wanted to rebuild the city, Fate could be of help. As of now, I think they want to leave it as a monument to the destruction. I think it’ll be like the Parthenon. Give it enough time and the politicians will say let us rebuild to show off our wealth.”</p>
<p>“If he starts showing more signs of his power returning, I can see what I can teach him.” Alan offered. “Perhaps get in contact with Kyle.”</p>
<p>“If he’s going to gain powers, it might be worth talking with the Teen Titans as well. He could put in a few hours with them. They’ve still got the empath with them? She might be a good warning system? And she’s got demonic heritage, might also be able to give advice?” Kent suggested. Alan shook her head.</p>
<p>“She died a couple of years back.”</p>
<p>The three of them were silent.</p>
<p>“Kyle’s going to join the Titans. He’d look after Hal.” Alan suggested.</p>
<p>“Hal’s eight.” Inza pointed out, “We’re not going to just let him risk his life to be a hero that young.”</p>
<p>“Who knows, maybe his powers won’t show through for a while. It might be more subconscious.” Kent said, watching the floating child.</p>
<p>“That’s not necessarily a good thing.” Inza commented.</p>
<p>“We’ll all look out for him.” Alan promised her. “The JSA is a family. We don’t let any of our own down.”</p>
<p>“I suppose I should wake Hal and get him ready for bed,” Inza sighed, getting to her feet. The three adults all rose, pausing to just stare at the green glowing kid. Alan wondered how much of a reprieve they would have.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reflections of Yellow and Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drama occurs when a surprise visitor makes an appearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Four: Reflections of Yellow and Green</h1>
<p>For six months now, Kent and Inza had been raising Hal Jordan. For the most part, the kid had been fun to have around the house. He offered entirely new perspectives on situations and they even had planned a possible holiday. Well, going on an excavation that Kent and Inza had been offered to lead. They explained they had adopted a child and Hal had been invited along. The boy was looking forward to a change of scenery.</p>
<p>Unfortunately today happened.</p>
<p>Kent sat at the kitchen table, with various members of the JSA and JLA leaning against walls, slumped against the table. Someone was going to have to chair this meeting. No one knew who. The JSA had claimed most of the responsibility of raising Hal. But he’d not been the threat. Not at first. Batman looked like he was expecting one of them to start talking. Kent and Alan kept glancing at Kyle, hoping he would have the answers. He was staring at a wall. If Inza was here, she would have broken the impasse.</p>
<p>Sighing, Kent got up, poured out a jug of water and started to fill glasses. Wordlessly the exhausted heroes took the glass, nods of thanks given here and there. They all sat down.</p>
<p>“Sinestro was the one who trained Hal. Ganthet told me that when Parallax came to Oa to absorb the central power battery, they released Sinestro and gave him his ring to try and stop Hal. Only… Hal snapped Sinestro’s neck.” Kyle said slowly.</p>
<p>“It would appear otherwise.” Batman commented.</p>
<p>“He was looking for Parallax.” Kent said softly.</p>
<p>“Do you think he wanted revenge?” Asked Wally.</p>
<p>“In a sense. He was looking for whatever had possessed Hal. Its an entity of fear that was imprisoned in the power battery on Oa. Sinestro blamed Hal for his fall from grace and wanted to make Hal know what that was like.”</p>
<p>Everyone sat in silence once more.</p>
<p>“But that means we know what it is.” Oliver commented. “You can get it out of him.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple. This isn’t a creature of earth. It’s part of the emotional spectrum. I’ve not had dealings with that.” Kent commented.</p>
<p>“Perhaps we can get an empath?” Suggested Kyle.</p>
<p>“And what do we do when it’s out?” Batman asked. “Is there anyway of containing it?”</p>
<p>“I could talk to Ganthet?” Kyle suggested. Batman nodded.</p>
<p>“Do we know what happened to Sinestro?” Asked Superman.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Kent said, placing his head in his hands. “Inza and Hal were the last who saw.”</p>
<p>Everyone exchanged glances.</p>
<p>“And are we going to talk about that?” Asked Batman.</p>
<p>“It’s not their fault.” Kent said pointedly.</p>
<p>“You were supposed to be monitoring him.” Batman countered.</p>
<p>“None of us could have predicted what would have happened.” Alan pointed out.</p>
<p>“I was told the JSA would neutralise Parallax as a threat.”</p>
<p>“We don’t know if it’s a threat yet.” Kent said. “It seems stable.”</p>
<p>They knew it was stable. He, Alan and Kyle had checked. All of them were waiting for updates. They had wanted to wait there, but after twenty four hours…</p>
<p>Sinestro had grabbed Hal. He had tried to take the boy with him. Hal had screamed. They could see the fear in his eyes. Then he had started to glow green. It got brighter and brighter, a yellow hue tinting the light. The ground had started to warp. They could hear the roar of jet engines. Kent and Inza could sense reality starting to tear. Inza had rushed into the energy. She promised Kent she could fix it. She’d stop reality from shattering. She’d bring Hal back.</p>
<p>Kent had sensed her energy holding everything together and he’d been about to go after her when the area sealed itself off. For half a square mile, a golden orb contained writhing green energy that looked fit to explode.</p>
<p>Telepaths couldn’t hear anything inside. Magic users could sense the power but not whether there was any life inside.</p>
<p>Kent… he couldn’t loose Inza again. The time he’d been alone, looking for a replacement for Fate had been awful. And he didn’t want to loose Hal either. Not like this. He could give the kid up when he was able to return to being himself. But to have the child die on his watch…</p>
<p>Alan placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“They’ll be alright.” He promised.</p>
<p>The fight to keep Sinestro from getting Hal had left everyone battered. The 24 hours of trying to free Inza and Hal had finished their exhaustion. Everyone lapsed back into silence again.</p>
<p>Inza would have made them hot drinks. She always knew what people needed. Kent wondered what she put into her spiced hot chocolate. That would warm their spirits. He had a vague sense that she used dark chocolate and milk. But the spice combination… he had no idea. If he never had it again…</p>
<p>Kent looked down at his trembling hands. They had to be OK.</p>
<p>He hated feeling powerless. Inza always said ‘Doctor Fate, she can do anything’. It had become the mantra of their neighbourhood. He had believed it. But now it ran around his head, teasing him. He was Doctor Fate. Meant to be one of the most powerful beings on the planet. If not the multiverse. He should be able to save them.</p>
<p>He didn’t speak his concern. Inza’s friend, Mary... Ti’Giian met his eye. She’d come to him as they tried to free Inza and Hal. They’d pointed out that Hal’s power was strong. That it was possibly luck that she had been able to imprison it in a boy. If it was the embodiment of fear as Kyle suggested, an emotional entity… He’d at least be on the levels of the Lords of Order and Chaos.</p>
<p>Ti’Giian was a Lord of Chaos cohabiting a body. Kent’s own was based on his connection to the AWOL Nabu. He drew on the powers of Order but he was not a Lord of Order. Inza… neither of them knew how much power she had. She drew straight from the mystical energy of the universe via a connection to life. That power had been enough to nearly force a Lord of Chaos into one of Order. And then when the two realms had been separating, she’d done it to willing Lords like Shat-Ru, forcing the two groups back into balance. But Hal… his ability to warp reality was strong. That was near unbeatable and outstripped both him and Ti’Giian. Likely outstripped Inza.</p>
<p>Inza had gone in to try and stop a boy possessed by primordial fear. A tap directly into mystical energy didn’t seem like enough.</p>
<p>Deep in the ball of energy, Inza sat cross legged. This was perhaps the second strangest experience she had ever had. Realm of Chaos kind of had to win. Across from Inza was a man in a pilot’s gear, cradling the eight-year-old Hal. The pilot was Hal Jordan. Behind him, hand on his shoulder, was Parallax in his costume. Behind that, ensnaring Parallax, was a giant, yellow, fear bug. Who also happened to be called Parallax.</p>
<p>Sinestro was gone. They’d sent him away. Inza didn’t know where. She had a vague sense that perhaps temporal displacement. Hal had been a kid and whispering that a lot before he exploded. Now they were here.</p>
<p>Young Hal was asleep but the most corporeal of them. The other three, she guessed, where fractured, subconscious psyches within his mind. His true self – or how he viewed himself – the possessed Hal Jordan and within that, the possessor itself.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mrs Nelson.” Said pilot Hal, still looking down at the kid. “I didn’t mean to kill Kent. Kilowog… any of the Lanterns…”</p>
<p>“They had to die. I needed the power so I could fix the universe.” This was Parallax Hal.</p>
<p>The bug remained silent.</p>
<p>Inza breathed in slowly and then waved a hand. In their bubble where reality threatened to collapse and rewrite itself, she summoned mugs of spiced hot chocolate.</p>
<p>“You think mothering me can stop me?” Hissed Parallax Hal. Inza shrugged and took a cup. Pilot Hal shifted young Hal and took a mug.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He apologised again.</p>
<p>“You keep doing that.” Inza commented. Reality was close to tearing down. Inza wasn’t really here, this was just a guise of her that sipped on the hot drink. She closed her eyes. She could just about feel her connection through the shield she had raised to contain the breakdown of reality. Almost all of her magic went towards that shield. The shield was her in a sense. The only way she could maintain the connection. A direct link to the outside world.</p>
<p>The only real thing in this bubble was little Hal.</p>
<p>“I lost everything. I’d been a hero so long. But I was out on a mission when it happened.” The pilot said softly.</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault. The Guardians kept me from saving my home. I’ll fix that.” Parallax added.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for your loss, Hal.” Inza said softly. “I can’t imagine what it’s like to lose your city. That’s… pretty awful. I wish I could have been there to stop it.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault.”</p>
<p>“It’s not yours either.”</p>
<p>“It’s the Guardians! It’s Cyborg Superman!” Hissed Parallax.</p>
<p>Pilot Hal clenched his fist around the hot chocolate and kid Hal shifted in his lap.</p>
<p>“The hot chocolate tastes real.” Pilot Hal commented.</p>
<p>“Reality is breaking down. It gives illusions that extra flavour.” Inza said with a smile.</p>
<p>“I should have been stronger. I’m a Green Lantern.” Pilot Hal said.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I could hold this shield without your will.”</p>
<p>“I’m the one you’re holding it against.”</p>
<p>“Part of you is trying to break out and rewrite reality. The part that’s a scared child. The part that’s a man who lost everything. The part of you that’s a hero… the brave little boy who insists he guides me across roads and purposefully gets lost in the Tower of Fate for fun… he’s holding it together. You aren’t weak.”</p>
<p>“I think getting possessed by a fear entity proves otherwise, Mrs Nelson.”</p>
<p>“Everyone feels fear, Hal.”</p>
<p>“I don’t. Not since…” The man sighed, looking down at his hand that held the child. The green lantern ring rested there.</p>
<p>“It’s OK to feel fear.”</p>
<p>“But it’s not, is it? That’s how I got possessed by this!” The pilot gestured at the entity. “It’s how I became that!” He gestured at Parallax Hal. “If I hadn’t...”</p>
<p>“Hal, your possessed by a spirit of fear,” The bug shot her a look. “OK, <em>The</em> Spirit of Fear.” She corrected. “I think you should cut yourself some slack. How long did you manage to fight it off?”</p>
<p>“Not long enough. My friends… the Lanterns… they’re all dead because I couldn’t…”</p>
<p>“Hal, this is not your fault.”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to make things right.” He whispered.</p>
<p>“And I will. I will fix the universe. I will bring Coast City back. I will make a perfect world.” Parallax Hal said.</p>
<p>Inza took in a slow breath. The hand of Parallax clutched tightly to Pilot Hal’s shoulder. He was giving in. He had lost so much before Parallax took hold. And he had lost more since.</p>
<p>“When… once I wanted to fix things once. Little things, you know. There was a corrupt man. He built skyscrapers, stole natural light from everyone, brought up affordable housing and priced everyone out. Kicked families out of homes. The neighbourhood was dying because of him. He practiced unsafe building. Nearly got Kent and some students killed because he wouldn’t admit that they’d been trapped by his building work. I removed him. I used his towers to build houses for the poor. I took away his memory. I took the memory of him away from his mother, his father, his wife. I left him homeless, memoryless and on the street.”</p>
<p>“And the world was better for it.” Parallax pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Inza said, she’d never deny that. “But he never had a chance to change. To prove that he could be a good person. Who is to say that Fate should be judge, jury and executioner?”</p>
<p>“If you have the power, you are.” Parallax countered.</p>
<p>“He became a decent man. He got powers from the encounter. He went on to try be a hero.” Inza said.</p>
<p>“Proof that what you did is right.”</p>
<p>“He only did so after he got his memories back.” Inza replied. “That means he could have become a good man without me destroying his life.”</p>
<p>“What is the point of this?”</p>
<p>“That we are all capable of good and evil, Hal. If you destroy evil, you might also harm good. I destroyed a man’s life. I’ve made other mistakes I blame myself for. All of them trying to be good. I’ve gone on and done better. I hope I had Kent. I learnt. I overcame.”</p>
<p>“In all fairness, Mrs Nelson, I don’t think you killed anyone.” Hal said. Good. Keep Hal talking. She couldn’t let Parallax get control.</p>
<p>“I blame myself for one family. I was attacked by Ti’Giian. Before she bonded. A man kept trying to call me. He’d been fired from his job, couldn’t get work. He wanted Doctor Fate’s help. I was too busy. He killed his family. His wife, his baby… I can still hear that last gunshot as he took his own life.”</p>
<p>“That’s not the same as doing it with your own hands. I killed Kent.”</p>
<p>“And I fixed that.”</p>
<p>They both took a long sip of hot chocolate.</p>
<p>“So you turned me into a newt. And now a child.”</p>
<p>“It seemed a good idea at the time. You’re still there though. When we removed this fear entity-“</p>
<p>“You can’t, Mrs Nelson. He’s too far in. He’s a part of me. I can’t tell where I stop and he begins.”</p>
<p>“Hal, there’s always a way. You are strong.”</p>
<p>“I can hold him here. But it’s only a matter of time. He’ll break out.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I wish I could save you. That I could offer a simple solution and put you back.”</p>
<p>“Mrs Nelson, you stopped me becoming a full-blown villain. I… I had a plan to take down the JSA. You and Kent… You stopped me from causing more destruction.”</p>
<p>“I would have fixed it in my new universe. They would have lived happily.” Parallax told Hal. The pilot lifted his hand, spreading it as he stared at the ring.</p>
<p>Parallax had no ring. Young Hal had no ring. It was as he saw himself. The ring… his identity as Green Lantern… it was important to him.</p>
<p>“Maybe I can be stronger. I’ll hold Parallax back as long as I can. That should give you and Kent enough time to teach me to control him.”</p>
<p>Pilot Hal started to glow and he lifted child Hal, gently handing him over to Inza. She cradled the boy close to her chest.</p>
<p>“This isn’t the end, Hal. You’ll always be a part of him. He’s you.”</p>
<p>Hal gave a shrug.</p>
<p>“We have the same start. But he’s got a new life. Give my best to Kent. I always did like him.” Hal smiled and turned to look at Parallax him.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to win, Parallax. I won’t let you. In brightest day, in blackest night,” Inza shielded her eyes as Hal grew brighter and brighter. She could sense the power he wielded to lock to fear entity deep within him. It was pure will and determination. The oath he declared rang in her ears and she knew that his part of him would be locked in battle to keep the fear entity back until one triumphed and put the other to slumber.</p>
<p>“Mom?”</p>
<p>The glow had stopped. Inza opened her eyes, form physical once more. Hal, all eight years of age, stood in the middle of the road. He swayed and Inza quickly rose, rushing to his side and gathering up the collapsing kid.</p>
<p>“Hal, everything’s going to be fine.” She promised him, pulling together the last of her energy for one last spell.</p>
<p>Kent lifted his head. Something was happening. Alan and Kyle’s rings went off. And in a blinding flash Inza appeared, Hal wrapped in her arms. She took a step in and then slumped to the floor.</p>
<p>“Inza!” Kent rushed over to her side. The helmet was radiating mystic energy, it was practically steam. He removed it, wincing at the intensity. Inza had expended much energy. She blinked up at him slowly.</p>
<p>“Hal sealed Parallax away… The old Hal. He brought us time.” She muttered.</p>
<p>“The old Hal?”</p>
<p>“Hal before Parallax.” Inza said, eyes rolling. She was exhausted. Alan had lifted up Hal. The boy was slumped unconscious in his arms. Jay appeared besides him with a glass of water. Inza sipped it slowly as Kent helped her sit up.</p>
<p>“Sinestro?” Batman asked.</p>
<p>“Hal sent him off. Temporal displacement.” Inza said.</p>
<p>“The city?”</p>
<p>“Fine. Hal stopped it. He saved the day.”</p>
<p>“From himself.”</p>
<p>“Hal stopped Parallax.”</p>
<p>“Inza and Hal need rest. We’ll discuss this later.” Kent said pointedly, looking at Batman. He looked back at Kent but after a few seconds gave a nod. Carefully, Kent lifted his wife in his arms.</p>
<p>“I’m proud of you honey. You did well.” He told her as she drifted off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hal celebrates his ninth birthday with the Nelsons and gets some time with past and present Green Lanterns and there is a surprise that no one was expecting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inza and Kent had been watching Hal ever since the incident. Things had been fine. After the incident, Batman had decreed that Hal was not to go on vacation with them. But considering the months before were fine, and the two weeks with various League members had gone fine, Hal was permitted to attend the last week with them.</p>
<p>Inza still thought that they should have ignored Batman but Kent had pointed out that Batman was securing them official adoption papers for Hal. Getting rid of Parallax was not something they could do and it was likely the kid would be with them for a while. And whatever had happened in the incident… Hal no longer asked about his family. He’d started calling Inza Mom and sometimes Kent Dad. At first they pointed out they weren’t his parents. Eventually they had given up. Inza always wanted to be a mom.</p>
<p>The week on the dig had been good. Hal had been allowed to get involved in some small activities and had been included in team photos. Hal had settled in and was part of the family.</p>
<p>“I don’t know the last time we had a birthday party like this.” Jay said as he hung up banners. He could have done all the decoration at super speed but they wanted to take their time.</p>
<p>“Inza and I kind of gave up in the last few years.” Kent said, focusing carefully as he pipped icing carefully onto the cake.</p>
<p>“Well, we celebrated in other ways.” Inza pointed out with a grin, finishing wrapping up the present she and Kent had got Hal. It was a book on planes. With some card models in the back. She loved the way Kent flushed red as she looked at him.</p>
<p>“Let’s just hope Kyle brings him back in one piece.” Alan commented. He and Ted were trying to cook dinner.</p>
<p>“I’m sure Kyle knows what he’s doing.” Kent commented.</p>
<p>“He’s been going on about what an honour it is to meet the former Green Lantern. He won’t let anything happen.” Jay pointed out.</p>
<p>“I think he was going to let John and Guy briefly meet Hal. They’ve not seen him since… They’ve been asking after him.”</p>
<p>“Oliver said he was coming, right?” Inza checked, moving to set the table.</p>
<p>“He’s bringing Dinah as well. Plus one.” Kent said.</p>
<p>“Perhaps we should open up the tower.” Inza sighed. A lot of people wanted to come and celebrate Hal’s birthday. The kid was going to be spoilt.</p>
<p>Most of the League’s core members were coming. Batman had declined but he had sent a rather large present. They’d debated for some time on whether or not they should check it considering the Dark Knight’s hostility towards Hal. In the end Kent had checked with the Orb of Nabu which had confirmed it was fine. It was a complicated model of an airbase. Probably to keep Hal occupied and not unleashing any more reality warping powers.</p>
<p>Far away, Kyle watched the young kid as he tried not to run around the museum. He’d been surprised to get the golden letter that had appeared several months back inviting him to a surprise party for Hal Jordan. He’d never met the man before he became Parallax and he’d barely met him as a kid. He’d pointed this out to Inza in his reply and she had just turned up in his apartment a couple of days later. She said he was welcome to come regardless. That there would be plenty of JSA and JLA members so he wouldn’t be alone. It didn’t take much encouragement and somehow he had ended up volunteering to take the kid out in the morning so they could decorate the tower for the surprise.</p>
<p>Kyle had then gone on a long search into anything he could find out about Hal and child raising because suddenly, he realised he was responsible for a kid’s happiness and welfare. It was rather like the pressure of suddenly becoming the last Green Lantern.</p>
<p>An Aviator Museum had seemed the best solution. Hal had been a pilot, apparently he loved planes as a kid, and generally he wasn’t allowed to run. Which meant he shouldn’t fall over and hurt himself. Hal did keep trying to run before remembering Kyle’s words about walking in a museum but so far no scrapped knees. This was a victory in Kyle’s eyes. The small kid ingratiated himself to all the attendants by asking questions about the various planes that they had on display. He found someone who had been a pilot and they’d spent a half hour just talking before Kyle could rescue the man.</p>
<p>There was an experience in a cockpit which Hal had loved. Even if the plane was a model. He had pushed all the fake buttons and showed off his knowledge of plane speech.</p>
<p>Honestly, he could be making it up and Kyle wouldn’t have known the difference.</p>
<p>Hal himself, had decided not to ask questions about the growing number of superheroes who had stepped up to raise him. While Kent and Inza had spent the first two weeks at the excavation site, Hal had been passed amongst a myriad of different heroes who had all been great fun to hang out with. His favourite had probably been Superman who had taken him out on a flight. But everyone was interesting in their unique ways. The only big name who hadn’t taken him for a day was Batman. Hal tried not to let that bother him.</p>
<p>Kyle was a Green Lantern. But not one like Alan. But it seemed he was rather cool. Today had been fun! Especially considering that this was meant to be a distraction from the fact that Inza and Kent were planning a surprise party. Hal had figured it out ages ago. He knew it was his birthday and his new parents wouldn’t forget.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t let on. He didn’t want to spoil it for them.</p>
<p>“Come on Hal, let’s go and get something to drink.” Kyle said, leading the way to a café. They’d nearly finished the museum but there was a promise of a simulator at the end. Hal couldn’t wait.</p>
<p>“Can’t I go on ahead?” The boy asked, looking up at the dark-haired man.</p>
<p>“I’ll get you an orange juice?” He suggested. Hal crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“Stubborn little thing, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>Hal blinked, looking at the men who had come up behind Kyle.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi John, Guy. Didn’t see you there.” Kyle said, moving to stand next to Hal. He frowned under the gaze the two men gave him.</p>
<p>“Hal, these are my friends, John and Guy. They were Green Lanterns and heard about you through the League. Wanted to say hello.”</p>
<p>John offered a smile and Hal glanced between the two.</p>
<p>“Were Green Lanterns?” He asked.</p>
<p>“We’ve gone on to other work.” John said. “It’s nice to meet you, Hal.”</p>
<p>“He’s smaller than I would have thought.” Guy commented.</p>
<p>Sometimes Hal wondered how people knew his future self. Ollie had said he knew the grown Hal. Kent had said it was best he not meet future Hal. But there were all these people who wanted to meet him. Who looked at him with guarded eyes. Hal suspected that there was more going on but he rarely questioned it. He was content with his new family. But these two…. He wish he knew why they made him think about his future and their past.</p>
<p>“I’ll buy us all drinks. Kyle? Coffee? Guy? No, it’s too early for beer. Cola, right. Hal?”</p>
<p>The boy started out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Peppermint tea.”</p>
<p>The men exchanged looks. Hal shrugged.</p>
<p>“Da… Kent and Inza got me into it.” They drank a lot of tea and after a while of wrinkling his nose at it, Hal had decided to try some. He didn’t like it at first. Inza had then gotten out a huge box and gone through several different mixes, letting him smell the leaves. She then made little cups of tea and he had found ones that he could drink while Kent and Inza drank their own cups. The peppermint was very soothing and something about the two new faces made him feel… not uneasy. But close</p>
<p>“I might join you on that.” John said with a nod, heading off to place the order.</p>
<p>Kyle guided Hal to a table and the three of them sat down. Guy kept casting glances at him, looking like he was about to say something and then stopping. John joined them, handing Guy his drink.</p>
<p>“Hot drinks are coming soon.” John said, handing Hal a card. Hal took it, glanced at the three faces and then opened it.</p>
<p>It was a birthday card.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Hal,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Happy Birthday.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Have a good one, kid. Guy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Best Wishes for your birthday, Hal. Many happy returns, -John.</em>
</p>
<p>Inside was a crisp fifty dollar note.</p>
<p>Hal blinked, staring at it. He didn’t know them. Yet a part of him ached to recall the faces. They knew him. And something had happened.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Hal said in a small voice, eyes going over the words again. The familiar handwriting.</p>
<p>“Naw, tyke’s gone all shy.” Guy said. Hal glanced up at him and pressed his lips together. He was not shy.</p>
<p>“You knew me.” He pointed out.</p>
<p>The two men straightened. Exchanged glances.</p>
<p>“We know the future you. But you’ve not met us yet.” Guy said.</p>
<p>“Sorry if we’re being too familiar. It can be difficult.” John commented.</p>
<p>Hal’s brown eyes moved between them. They seemed so familiar… The tea arrived with Kyle’s coffee. Hal took a sip. It wasn’t as good as Inza’s but the mint was refreshing. He took in a breath. It was probably just the fact that they looked at him as if they knew him which made Hal feel like this. Nothing more.</p>
<p>The rest of the morning passed fine. They did get to go on the flight simulator and John and Guy proved to be great fun. Neither were going to come back to the Tower. Hal wondered why but didn’t ask. Kyle flew them back and the party began in earnest.</p>
<p>There were a lot of presents and a lot of people and Hal was the centre of attention.</p>
<p>Inza could tell that he enjoyed the focus and he did well. She’d heard from others that Hal Jordan had been a charismatic man, even if he was unable to hold down work. He worked the party, going to every guest and talking with them. Kyle had taken her and Kent off to one side and mentioned that Hal had seemed a little odd around Guy and John. As if he might be remembering. The three of them were all keeping an eye on Hal for any other signs.</p>
<p>There were a lot of people from his past.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Inza frowned. All the guests were here. So who was that?</p>
<p>“Kent, keep an eye while I go answer that.” She said with a small smile. He gave a nod and she went to the door. Opening it, she saw the Flash. But not Wally. Wally was inside. Inza frowned. An imposter?</p>
<p>“I... I don’t know what’s going on. One minute I was in the speed force and now I’m here. I saw the F on the tower… Doctor Fate?” The man said, clearly puzzled.</p>
<p>Inza looked up at the giant F she had installed. At some point she should take it down. But since she’d become public, she didn’t see the point. The house was well warded and she and Kent were powerful. They’d had no problems yet.</p>
<p>“I… Who are you?” Inza asked with a frown.</p>
<p>“The Flash. Fastest Man alive.” He said with a frown. “Haven’t you heard of me?”</p>
<p>“Let me get Jay.” Inza finally decided after a long pause. The Flash before Wally had disappeared. Presumed dead. That was years ago. She’d never met him. Jay had. Perhaps she should get Wally as well?</p>
<p>The Flash moved to come inside before Inza could stop him. The shielding didn’t repel him. He couldn’t be evil. Or if he was, he was powerful.</p>
<p>“Jay Garrick?” The Flash asked.</p>
<p>Well. That was probably a good sign.</p>
<p>“Wait in here.” Inza said, gesturing to a spare room. Flash nodded and then vanished, the door swinging.</p>
<p>So he did have the powers.</p>
<p>Inza hurried back to the party.</p>
<p>“Who was it, darling?” Kent asked, tapping her should.</p>
<p>“Someone claiming to be The Flash. I figured Jay would be able to tell.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t he die?” Kent asked. Inza gave a nod.</p>
<p>“Wally told me. Apparently Hal and Barry had been close. That’s why Wally knows Hal.”</p>
<p>The two exchanged glances.</p>
<p>“I’ll get Jay and we’ll check it out. You go to Hal.”</p>
<p>Inza moved swiftly through the party, looking for the kid. He’d shown no signs of powers since the incident. She had hoped that they might have a longer reprieve. If Hal had brought the Flash back, this was so going into one of Batman’s write ups. And Inza had been trying so hard to make sure she and Hal remained in Batman’s good books. Seriously, he had to be one of the few heroes who’s secret identities she didn’t know at this point.</p>
<p>Hal was with Clark, who was flying him up and down the staircase. Oliver informed her that Hal had been getting a bit restless and missing his family.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Inza asked, sinking feeling in her chest.</p>
<p>“Yeah. He said someone was missing. He keeps calling you mom now.”</p>
<p>Was there was judging in that?</p>
<p>“Kent and I have told him that we aren’t his parents. He didn’t used to call us that until after the incident.” Oliver raised an eyebrow. Inza watched the boy and Clark fly up the tower again.</p>
<p>“Something the matter?” Oliver asked.</p>
<p>“I hope not.”</p>
<p>Hal seemed unaware of anything. There was no sign of a drain on anyone. But then again, The Flash had said he was pulled out of the Speed Force. He had disappeared and been presumed dead. Had he been stuck in another dimension that Hal had accessed without realising? Dimensional travel was a lot more subtle but still, you didn’t do that without realising.</p>
<p>“Inza?” She glanced back at Oliver.</p>
<p>“Did you know Barry?” She asked softly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he was a close friend of Hal’s…” He frowned. “Barry’s back?”</p>
<p>“Just as of a few minutes ago.” Inza said with a nod.</p>
<p>“We don’t tell Batman that Hal was missing someone.” Oliver commented. Inza knew Oliver had been close to Hal.</p>
<p>“Agreed.”  </p>
<p>In the end it was decided that Barry wouldn’t make an appearance until the party had ended. Inza pointed out that it would be the wrong attention. Kent and Jay both thought this might be too secretive. Oliver supported her though and Barry in the end had been the deciding vote. After everyone filed out, Barry pretended to arrive. Well, it appeared he did arrive as he had a present.</p>
<p>“Oliver gave me some money.” He told Inza quietly as he slipped into the living room. Inza had not expected Barry to be blonde.</p>
<p>Hal looked up in surprise at the visitor.</p>
<p>“Hi Hal.” Barry smiled, settling down besides the boy and handing him the present. Hal beamed and Inza knew for sure that it had been Hal that brought Barry back.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you!” He said, holding out his hand.</p>
<p>“Barry. I’m Barry Allen.” The speedster said, shaking the kid’s hand.</p>
<p>Kent put an arm over Inza’s shoulder as they watched the two friends go straight into talking and joking.</p>
<p>“If he can do that without thinking, we may have a problem. That kind of power in a child…”</p>
<p>“We’ll start on lessons.” Inza said with a nod.</p>
<p>“I hope it is enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Love's Violet Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hal gets a blast from the past with an impatient Barry Allen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Six: Love’s Violet Light</h1>
<p>Hal had been living with them for over two years now. With the reappearance of Barry, his weekends were more demanded. The two had been very close and you could see it in the interactions. They instantly got along as if there were no barriers.</p>
<p>Alan and Kyle were taking Hal out on most Fridays now to work on constructs and most importantly, controlling them. It had been days after is ninth birthday that he started to show signs of constructs. Quickly after that he had figured out how to fly. It had taken Kent the better part of a week to explain to Hal how he couldn’t fly everywhere.</p>
<p>It was not made easier by the fact that he spent a lot of time with superheroes who’s habit was to quickly change and then take flight. His attitude towards his powers were rather laxed. Inza and Kent were just glad that constructs and flight were the only powers expressed since he had brought Barry back from the Speed Force.</p>
<p>“We may need to enrol him into a school.” Kent said with a sigh, watching as Hal played chess with himself. The board glowed green. Kent had introduced mandatory Chess games once a week. It was a way of trying to teach Hal about thinking ahead. Currently Kent was winning most games so Hal had taken it upon himself to practice.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if he’d be able to keep his powers to himself. We’re not exactly the best role models in that regards. OK. I’m not exactly the best role model.” Inza said, amending quickly at the glance her husband gave.</p>
<p>“At least this way he’ll see what the world is actually like.” Kent pointed out.</p>
<p>“And if he does mess up, I can just make everyone forget.” Inza winked.</p>
<p>“Don’t joke.”</p>
<p>“Spoil sport.” She stuck her tongue out and Kent caught it.</p>
<p>“Stop being gross, Mom!” Hal called across from where he sat. “And I don’t see why I have to go to school. It’s great being here!”</p>
<p>“It’s important to give yourself a good education.” Kent pointed out. “Inza and I only know so much.”</p>
<p>“Do I need it to be a test pilot?” Hal asked.</p>
<p>“Well, you need to pass your exams, yes.” Inza said.</p>
<p>“And I could pass them through studying here?”</p>
<p>“Not if you keep playing chess instead of doing your English.” Kent pointed out.</p>
<p>“You noticed.”</p>
<p>“It’s kind of obvious, Hal.”</p>
<p>The boy sighed, leaning back and the glowing green game disappeared.</p>
<p>“I don’t need English to know how to fly.” He pointed out.</p>
<p>“But you do need it to explain why you are the best person to fly the plane when you apply for the job.” Inza countered. Hal sighed.</p>
<p>“It’s just so boring.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to go to school? Meet kids your own age?” Kent suggested.</p>
<p>“They won’t be that interesting. Not compared to everyone else.” Hal pointed out, pulling the book towards him with a frown.</p>
<p>“They’ll be plenty interesting. It’s good to meet different kinds of people.”</p>
<p>“But if I just start flying, you’ll let me stay home schooled?” Hal asked.</p>
<p>“Harold.” Kent chided lightly and Hal sighed.</p>
<p>“But I’d be at school during the week and I barely get weekends here. When would I see you guys?”</p>
<p>“After school. I’d pick you up.” Inza suggested.</p>
<p>“If I study harder, can I not go to school?” Hal asked hopefully.</p>
<p>Kent and Inza exchanged looks.</p>
<p>“Nothing has been decided yet.” Inza said. “But it may be a good idea.”</p>
<p>Hal huffed and flipped the page in his book.</p>
<p>Kent chuckled and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh to be young.” He commented, smiling at Inza. She grinned back and took his hands.</p>
<p>“If you keep being gross, I will go to school!” Hal threatened.</p>
<p>“Should we start kissing more, then?” Kent suggested.</p>
<p>“No!” Hal protested.</p>
<p>Inza laughed. It felt nice to have a family. The tower seemed more alive and happier. She’d always wanted this life and forty years into marrying Kent and she finally got it. Sometimes it was difficult to remember that Hal was not her son and his potential to rewrite the universe was very real.</p>
<p>“Oh, Barry said he was going to pick me up early. Wanted to introduce me to a friend of his.” Hal told them.</p>
<p>“And you didn’t mention this earlier?” Asked Kent.</p>
<p>“In case you said no.” Hal replied with a grin.</p>
<p>“Who is this friend?” Inza asked. Barry hadn’t been back too long. Hal gave a shrug.</p>
<p>“He said he has a friend who runs an airfield or something. Promised me she’d show me around.”</p>
<p>Inza closed her eyes. Oh impatient Barry Allen. He’d suggested this months ago. Carol Ferris had been one of Hal’s paramours. Barry had said it might help Hal remember who he was. She and Kent had pointed out that wasn’t the problem. It was that Hal had been possessed by a powerful Fear Spirit. Barry was insistent if Hal remembered who he was before the possession that he’d be able to overcome it. Inza suspected that he felt guilty that he hadn’t been there to support Hal.</p>
<p>In the end she and Kent had won. Barry had agreed to play it slow. It seemed his patience had run out.</p>
<p>“Educational visit?” Kent said. She could hear the slight tightness in his voice. He was coping with this revelation better than she was.</p>
<p>“Of course. I can learn what I need to become a test pilot.” Hal blinked with false innocence.</p>
<p>“You better finish your homework when you come back.” Kent said. Hal’s face fell.</p>
<p>“Homework?”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t think you are going to finish your English in time. And You are falling behind in biology. Get Barry to help you with that. I’ll ask him to give you some extra chemistry lessons as well.”</p>
<p>Inza grinned. She loved Kent.</p>
<p>“But… I never have homework!” Hal protested.</p>
<p>“You’ve never taken an afternoon off without telling us. Besides, I’ve been meaning to step up the difficulty level if we don’t send you to school. This is as good a time as any. Barry is smart. I’m sure he’ll be happy to help.”</p>
<p>Hal had no idea what Barry thought about the arrangement when Kent and Inza explained it. He thought he saw some amusement on Barry’s face but he promised Kent and Inza he’d take him through some biology and chemistry. Make sure he’d finish his work. Hal hoped Barry was kidding. They could just pretend that they had done the work. How else would his parents know?</p>
<p>Keeping up with Barry while he ran was becoming easier for Hal, although he knew Barry was going slower for him. They generally chose to move across countryside rather than cities to avoid being seen.</p>
<p>“Are you really going to make me do homework, Barry?” Hal asked as they rushed south.</p>
<p>“It’s important, Hal.” Barry pointed out.</p>
<p>“It’s boring.” Hal commented, spinning around so he could lie on his back as he flew.</p>
<p>“Most test pilots have a degree in something like engineering, maths or physics.” Barry pointed out.</p>
<p>“Figured I could go via the military.” Hal shrugged.</p>
<p>“And chances are they’d fund your further education so you could get a degree afterwards.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why. I’ve got quick reactions. I’m already used to flying at super speeds.” Hal pointed out. Barry shook his head, smiling.</p>
<p>“You can’t go telling them that. There’s such a thing as a secret identity.”</p>
<p>“Kent and Inza don’t have one.”</p>
<p>“Kent had one for forty years. I don’t know why they don’t have one now but they are powerful magic users. Without much in the way for friends or family without superpowers.”</p>
<p>“I don’t have friends or family without powers.”</p>
<p>“They probably wouldn’t see the need to let you fly planes if you can do it without. It’s better to keep a secret identity.”</p>
<p>“And this Carol doesn’t know you’re a hero?” Hal asked, flipping back around and glancing at the speedster.</p>
<p>Barry looked down at his feet.</p>
<p>“She’s more an acquaintance doing me a favour.” He said. “So no, she doesn’t know.”</p>
<p>Hal hummed and the two fell into friendly silence. Hal hadn’t told anyone but he was starting to consider that he might not be displaced from time. Sometimes when he watched movies, he knew the endings. At first he had thought it was because of living with two Doctor Fates. But sometimes he got other senses. Flashes of memories that he hadn’t had. Of different birthday parties. Of his brothers. Older than he remembered when he had turned up here at the age of eight.</p>
<p>The thing was, he could not understand why if he had been turned into a child, they could continue with this charade. It made no sense. Perhaps it was just memories of what would have been his future?</p>
<p>“We’re nearly here.”  Barry said, starting to slow down. Hal carefully matched his speed.</p>
<p>“Carol’s someone important to me, isn’t she?” Hal asked. “Me from the present.”</p>
<p>“Something like that.”</p>
<p>“Da… Kent said that it’s not good to meet my future. That it doesn’t pay to know what is to come. You spend half your life looking over your shoulder and the other half running.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like something a man called Doctor Fate would say.”</p>
<p>“You don’t agree?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes you’ve got to run towards a problem.”</p>
<p>They had slowed to a stop. Hal lowed himself to the ground and watched the planes take flight. It had been a long time since he had seen such a sight. He blinked. For a second he’d been in the cockpit.</p>
<p>“Come on, Hal. Let’s go meet Carol.” Barry suggested, guiding the kid towards the base. Carol met them at the reception. She was beautiful. Very attractive. A lot of thoughts came to Hal’s mind and he was unsure of what he should make of them. Where they his own thoughts? Were they predictions of the future for him and an awareness of the present? Or were they memories? These images… these feelings… They did not feel new. With a growing sense of worry he realised that Kent may have been correct about not meddling.</p>
<p>Carol kept glancing at him. Hiding whatever shared history they had. Kudos to her, she kept the visit very professional and gave him the information he needed to know. This had to be difficult for her. She had the memories. Hal had glimpses. Barry’s expectant face made Hal wonder whether this was part of some plan of his.</p>
<p>It had to be difficult to be brought back only to have your friend have no memory of you.</p>
<p>Hal frowned at that thought.</p>
<p>Things weren’t going well for Carol. He could tell she was under more pressure than normal. The field was not as busy as it had once been. He shouldn’t have those thoughts. The kid’s brow furrowed deeper, forcing himself out of his internal musings. Focus on the now. The present. Not what was. There was no what was. <em>That</em> hadn’t happened.</p>
<p>“Well, it was a pleasure meeting you Mr Jordan.” Carol said, rising from her seat to see them out.</p>
<p>“It’s Hal.” He reminded her. She didn’t meet his eyes.</p>
<p>“I hope that we’ll see you here when you’re old enough to fly.” Carol continued.</p>
<p>“You certainly will.” He said, giving her a Hal Jordan trademark smile. She returned a small one before pressing her lips together.</p>
<p>“Well, that was fun and informative, right?” Asked Barry as they left, looking deep into his eyes.</p>
<p>“I might have to go to school.” Hal said lightly, refusing to acknowledge what Barry was looking for.</p>
<p>“Still got your heart set on becoming a test pilot?”</p>
<p>“Nothing will change that.”</p>
<p>“Did you like Ferris Air?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Barry kept pressing. Hal sighed. Perhaps he would one day need to accept the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. When the Lies Come Tumbling Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following a bit of a time skip, Hal is now a teenager and decides it's time to confront questions that he has been trying to deal with.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Seven: When the Lies Come Tumbling Down</h1>
<p>“Can you get that down for me, please.” Inza requested, looking up at the cheese that she wanted to for the dish she was going to try and cook tonight.</p>
<p>Hal easily stretched up and grabbed the cheese and placed it in the trolley. By thirteen he was already Inza’s height. At fifteen he far outstripped her. It hadn’t taken Inza long to realise that she could take him shopping and utilise this height. For the most part Hal didn’t seem to mind although he made sure to look long suffering when she told him they were going shopping.</p>
<p>“You know Kent could do this for you.” Hal pointed out.</p>
<p>“He’s at work.”</p>
<p>“You both have weekends off. And you work now. You could just write him a list.”</p>
<p>“Ah, but then would we get this lovely bonding time?”</p>
<p>“Going shopping isn’t bonding, Mom.” Hal pointed out.</p>
<p>“I take you out for cake afterwards.”</p>
<p>“Bribery you mean.”</p>
<p>“You enjoy it really. Can you get that washing up liquid. No, not that one. To your left.”</p>
<p>Hal did as directed, reaching up to grab the bottle. Inza could have reached it but he was closer. He paused as he put it into the trolley.</p>
<p>“Do you ever get deja-vu?”</p>
<p>“Where’s this coming from, Hal?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Inza looked at the teen, his shoulders hunched. As he got older, Hal seemed to get more distant. He’d started training with Ted alone, having surpassed both Kent and Inza. He’d joined a few clubs at school but never stuck with anything. He used to tell her everything but now there were secrets. It was part of a boy growing up, she tried to assure herself. But it was hard to shake the fear that he could return to what he had become. She did not want him to suffer in silence against this possession. Against Parallax.</p>
<p>At least, Inza thought, Kent and Hal had quite a few conversations together. Guy talk. In fact, Kent had been the one to give Hal <em>The Talk</em> and Hal had felt comfortable enough to go to him after that. Kent never told her about what they spoke about but she knew that they did talk. Perhaps he was just dealing with guy stuff that he didn’t want to burden her with? But this deja-vu was out of the blue though.</p>
<p>“Sometimes I think I remember things. But it doesn’t feel like deja-vu.” Hal said eventually, picking up a multi-pack of crisps and tossing it into the trolley. Inza didn’t point out that they weren’t buying crisps and had plenty in. It was Hal’s favourite brand.</p>
<p>“What do remember?”</p>
<p>“Flying. Lots of flying. Girls. Space. But it’s like dreams. I keep trying to figure out if it was real and it gets harder to remember. It doesn’t seem real. But then what does with the life we lead?”</p>
<p>“Can you get me some beans?” Inza asked, needing time to think of what the answer should be. Hal reached over and picked up a tin.</p>
<p>“Three please.” She said and he put them in the trolley, looking at her expectantly.</p>
<p>“Honestly, Kent’s better with the whole deja-vu thing. But it’s kind of his business. I never had visions of the future. But I always recommend just going along with things. Life can get difficult and strange. You just have to roll with it.”</p>
<p>“How did you and Kent ever fall for one another?”</p>
<p>“We balance each other out.”</p>
<p>Hal gave her a smile.</p>
<p>“He’d have probably told me to meditate on it.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps. Probably works some of the time.”</p>
<p>“I was a test pilot.”</p>
<p>Inza was silent. She didn’t want to lie to Hal. But all of this… it was built upon the secrets created seven years ago. Secrets and lies in order to give Hal a chance at overcoming the man he had become.</p>
<p>“You knew?” Hal pressed. Inza sighed.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were a test pilot initially.”</p>
<p>Hal nodded. They continued along the next aisle.</p>
<p>“What else?” Hal asked.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you before Kent and I took you in.”</p>
<p>“But you looked into it.” Hal grabbed the shopping trolley and looked into her eyes. Inza paused, forcing herself to keep a calm head rather than react. Her hot temper was not always the answer.</p>
<p>“What do you want to know?”</p>
<p>“What do I want to know? I don’t know what! I can’t remember. Why? Why can’t I remember?”</p>
<p>His brown gaze was intense. Troubled. Scared.</p>
<p>“Oh Hal.” Inza said softly, moving towards the boy. He side stepped her hug.</p>
<p>“Mom, please. I want to know who I am.”</p>
<p>“Hal, I’m sorry. This is not the place to discuss this. Why don’t we wait until we get back to the Tower. We can talk there.” Inza suggested. It would buy her time. Perhaps she could get Kent in.</p>
<p>“Barry would tell me.” Hal bargained.</p>
<p>“Barry is at work. You won’t get answers any faster from him.”</p>
<p>“He’ll tell me though. You and Kent haven’t.”</p>
<p>“So if you don’t think you can trust what Kent and I will tell you, why are you still asking? Wait until we get home. I'll tell you what I know then. Truthfully”</p>
<p>“I did something wrong.”</p>
<p>“Never.” The lie slid off her tongue so easily. Hal was like a son to her. She couldn’t let him live with the guilt. It was not his fault. She justified it to herself as Parallax. Not Hal.</p>
<p>He frowned then gave her a curt nod.</p>
<p>“When we get back.”</p>
<p>Hal started to walk forward again and Inza slowed down her heart rate. Sometimes things like this could be difficult. Before she had become Doctor Fate she had hypothesised that the magic that kept her and Kent young left them in the same mental mind state. So even though she had been born eighty years ago, her mind was only around early twenty. Maturity wise, that left her and Hal with five to ten years age difference. It hadn’t been a problem back when he was younger but she could see it becoming one.</p>
<p>He looked up to her as an elder with solutions. Someone who knew things and could assess the world with experiences. How would it be in ten years’ time?</p>
<p>The rest of the shopping trip passed in awkward silence. Inza paid and they took a taxi back. Inza was trying to rely less on magic in order to set a good example. Hal helped her carry everything into the kitchen and put it away. Inza turned on the stove and started to heat water up in a small pot. Turkish coffee was what would suit this conversation. Hal took a seat. In silence Inza brewed the coffee, pouring it out into two little cups and bringing it to the table.</p>
<p>“Where do you want me to begin?” She asked him.</p>
<p>“How about at the beginning?”</p>
<p>Inza pushed her hair back.</p>
<p>“What do you remember?”</p>
<p>“You don’t intend on telling me, do you?”</p>
<p>Inza met Hal’s eyes and held his gaze.</p>
<p>“You are Hal Jordan. You were a test pilot and a Green Lantern. You worked with the JLA and had been especially close with Barry and Oliver. Something happened. We don’t exactly know what. But in the end you were a kid with no memory. Kent and I decided to look after you and try to find a solution.”</p>
<p>“That was seven years ago.”</p>
<p>“We’re still working on it.”</p>
<p>“You’re Doctor Fate. You can do anything!”</p>
<p>“Not everything.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t you put my memories right? Why make me live like this seven years?”</p>
<p>“Because we don’t know how. We’ve been looking into it but these things aren’t easy.”</p>
<p>“You could have told me.”</p>
<p>“Do you think that would have been better? That at eight years old, confused and lost, being told you were actually an adult stuck in a child’s body would have helped.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Maybe?”</p>
<p>Hal’s eyes were wild and dark as he looked at her. There was a desperation in them. Inza’s own green eyes looked down towards the coffee. She wrapped her hand around the cup and he saw the suggestion. He took a sip of coffee.</p>
<p>“Alan and Kyle both use rings. I don’t have one.” He pointed out, calmer as he displayed his hands on the table.</p>
<p>“Like I said, Kent and I didn’t really know you beforehand.”</p>
<p>“What aren’t you telling me?”</p>
<p>“Hal, I don’t know the full circumstances.”</p>
<p>“You’re lying.”</p>
<p>They stared at one another. Hal suddenly got up.</p>
<p>“I need some time alone.” He declared, walking over to the wall and passing through it. He shouldn’t have been able to access the Tower of Fate without their permission. Inza pushed her red her back out of her face and went over to the phone. She needed Kent.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hal had figured out how to get into the Tower without the Nelsons months ago. He hadn’t told anyone about the other powers he was figuring out. They sometimes made him nervous. Of what they might do. Other times he daydreamed about being the best super hero. Hal flew into the Infinite Staircase. He’d been here when he was eight. The second time he was eight. There was something oddly calming about the never-ending stairs. The strange way gravity worked.</p>
<p>It was easier now he could fly and he went higher and higher until he would hopefully be out of view. Unless Inza came in one of those doors. Hal still had not figured out how the tower worked. But he settled down and made a construct of a plane.</p>
<p>He’d been a test pilot. He’d actually made it.</p>
<p>Carol had been his boss. They’d dated. The age gap between them now was too large. They hadn’t even started dating at this point in his life but he could remember it. Mom… Inza wasn’t his Mom but she felt like it. She’d been raising him for seven years. The first eight years of his life seemed so distant. Nearly as distant as the memories he couldn’t remember.</p>
<p>He willed the construct to become that of his true family. The image was hazy and he let the construct slide.</p>
<p>If he focused on the past, perhaps he could force it back. Will his memories to return. Hal Jordan clenched his fist. He was Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. He was Hal Jordan. Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. He was Hal Jordan, Green lantern… 2814.1… There had been other Green Lanterns. Guy and John… They no longer wore rings. The rings didn’t work anymore. He’d drained the Central Power Battery on Oa.</p>
<p>Why had he done that?</p>
<p>Hal gritted his teeth.  He’d needed more power. Like he needed more power right now. Power enough to push through whatever mental block had locked away his memories. The ring was supposed to shield his mind. Why hadn’t it stopped what had happened all those years ago?</p>
<p>There was no ring. He didn’t need the ring after he had absorbed all that power…</p>
<p>Earth. He’d returned to earth. And he was going to… It was like a dream.</p>
<p>“I’m Hal Jordan. Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814.” Hal said with gritted teeth. He could feel sweat beat his forehead.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“How could you do this to me?”</p>
<p>Inza looked up. It was Hal. The teenager was wreathed in green.</p>
<p>“Hal, sit down. Kent’s coming back from university.” She kept her voice calm and controlled but her heart raced. This was not good.</p>
<p>“You lied to me! You did this!”</p>
<p>“You… You’ve been dealing with possession. It seemed like the simplest solution.”</p>
<p>“You turned me into a child! You took my life away from me!”</p>
<p>“A new chance. I gave you a second chance.”</p>
<p>“No. This is a lie. This isn’t who I am. You’ve trapped me as a kid. I have so many conflicting memories… I... I don’t know who I am.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry." Inza hung her head. She couldn't begin to imagine the pain. "I really am, Hal.”</p>
<p>“I hate this.”</p>
<p>His fist came down on the table and it shook.</p>
<p>“Hal, calm down.” Inza said, trying to sound authoritative and supportive. It was not an easy line.</p>
<p>“Calm down? I… I tried to destroy the universe! Rewrite it. That’s why you did this to me! I was so excited to get powers… but I’m…”</p>
<p>“You’re a good man, Hal. That wasn’t you. It was Parallax. It’s a powerful entity that was manipulating you. You weren’t in a place where you could fight it off. We wanted to give you a chance.”</p>
<p>“By making me a fake life. By hiding the truth from me. By pretending to be my mom. Why? Because you never had kids?”</p>
<p>Inza stood up.</p>
<p>“Because everyone deserves a second chance!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t even know I had a first chance! Just like you did with that guy who built those towers. You erased his memory too. I guess I should be thankful that you didn’t make everyone forget who I was? How many second chances have you given yourself, Mom? Is that why you did this? Because Parallax makes you think of all the bad things you’ve done?”</p>
<p>“I was only trying to help. I’ve gotten better.”</p>
<p>“You still brainwashed me!”</p>
<p>“Hal, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“I hate this. I hate you.”</p>
<p>“Please, you don’t mean that.”</p>
<p>“I’m leaving. I can’t deal with this. With <em>you</em>. I’ve had enough of other people messing up my life.”</p>
<p>Inza could feel her heart breaking. She hadn’t meant to hurt Hal. She’d only wanted to help. Every time she tried to help things went wrong.</p>
<p>“Do you want to stay with one of the JSA? Alan perhaps?”</p>
<p>Hal sighed, his back turned to Inza.</p>
<p>“Sure. I’ll ask him to keep an eye on me. Make sure I don’t explode or something.” He muttered. And then Hal was out the window.</p>
<p>Inza slumped into her chair. She’d messed up. This was all her fault. She should have handled this better. Kent would have known the right thing to say. The right thing to do. But all she kept doing was messing up.</p>
<p>“Inza!” Kent. He was here.</p>
<p>“Hal’s gone.”</p>
<p>“Gone? Gone where?”</p>
<p>“Alan’s. I hope. He remembers, Kent.”</p>
<p>Kent pulled up a chair and sat down heavily.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“He remembered some things. Remembered out that he had been an adult. A test pilot. I figured I’d tell him what I could. That that was true. That he’d been a Lantern. But something happened and we’ve been trying to help. He went off into the Tower-“</p>
<p>“He got into the Tower of Fate?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I think he’s not been telling us everything.”</p>
<p>“How long ago did he leave?”</p>
<p>“Ten, twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>“He’ll be with Alan by now. I’ll give him a call.” Kent said.</p>
<p>“It’s all my fault, Kent. I keep messing up. Everything I do backfires.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. Everything will work out. Have faith in Hal.” Kent promised, placing a hand on Inza’s shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Past, Present and Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having left the Nelsons, Hal starts to explore who he was and who he is now. Chapter includes Alan being a good role model and Kyle trying while Hal ignores him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Eight: Past, Present and Future</h1><p>“Do you want to talk about it, son?” Alan asked as he helped Hal set up the spare bed.</p><p>“No.” Hal answered shortly. He paused and then looked up at Alan. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“You were a kid. Not much point putting that much stress on someone so young.”</p><p>Hal sighed, tossing the bed sheet over the bed. Alan straightened it out and started to tuck in a corner.</p><p>“I wish someone had told me. Instead of just lying.” Hal roughly tucked in the sheet on his side.</p><p>“When do you think would have been the right time to tell you?”</p><p>“Before I started to remember.”</p><p>“Not exactly easy to predict.”</p><p>Hal sighed and flopped down onto the bed.</p><p>“It’s strange. I can’t distinguish between all these memories in my head. I don’t feel like I know who I am anymore. Hal Jordan, Green Lantern? Hal Jordan, pilot? Hal Jordan, adopted son of Kent and Inza Nelson? They all seem so real.”</p><p>“They are all your memories.” Alan pulled up a chair and sat down.</p><p>“But this is all just a lie. Inza turned me into a kid and then adopted me. I already had a life.”</p><p>“Inza’s actions aside, this is still your life, Hal.” Alan pointed out.</p><p>“You don’t agree with her actions then?”</p><p>“I think you are fixating on Inza. The important thing is that this is your life and not a lie. But yes, I do believe she acted rashly. However, everything Inza's done since then has been out of love. She cares for you, Hal. And she’d risk her life to keep you safe.”</p><p>“She pretended to be my Mom. I trusted her.”</p><p>“It’s not fair.” Alan agreed. “But none of us have much choice in life.”</p><p>“She could have turned me back.”</p><p>“And if Parallax had come back?”</p><p>“Parallax still could." Hal frowned, staring up at the ceiling. "I… I don’t want to become him again.”</p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“I don’t. But if you think that you’re going to give in, then what are the chances you’ll actually succeed?” Alan asked.</p><p>“It’s just… Hard.” Hal sighed.</p><p>“You can stay as long as you want, son. Figure things out.”</p><p>“Thanks, Alan. I appreciate you putting me up.”</p><p>The man gave a curt nod, getting up from his seat.</p><p>“Food’s in the kitchen. Feel free to use the phone but you are not having friends over. Note pad is on the table if you need to leave me a message.”</p><p>“You’re just going to leave me to my own devices?”</p><p>“You’re a grown man, Hal.”</p><p>“Thanks.” He gave Alan a small smile, watching as he left the room. It was nice to be treated like an adult again. Hal rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out where to go from here. He needed to take some time out to figure out what he was going to do. A plan of action. Perhaps if he returned to Oa he would be able to find some answers? He could go to the League. Explain that he remembered stuff. Jonn was a powerful telepath. Perhaps he could remove Parallax? Maybe he should go to Barry. Let him know that he remembered. Only it was still bits. There was so much missing.</p><p>It wasn’t until the evening that Hal made up his mind. He left a note for Alan and took to the skies. It was easy to follow the familiar energy signature to the apartment. Glancing in, Hal tapped on the window.</p><p>“Hal?” Kyle looked shocked to see him as he opened the window.</p><p>“Can I come in?” Hal asked. “Or do you feel like coming out?”</p><p>“Does Inza know you’re here?”</p><p>“I remember, Kyle.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“Oh. OK. I’ll come out. Just give me a second.”</p><p>As soon as Kyle was changed, they took to the skies, flying to above cloud level before levelling off.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Kyle asked.</p><p>“Alan asked the same thing. I could use a drink.”</p><p>“Hal, you’re fifteen.”</p><p>“I’ve been drinking longer than you.” Hal pointed out.</p><p>“Nowhere is going to serve you alcohol.”</p><p>“I could pass for sixteen in Germany.” Hal suggested.</p><p>“You don’t have I.D. and neither of us have any euros.”</p><p>Hal flicked his wrist making a construct of an I.D.</p><p>“Glowing green might give it away. And no, Hal.”</p><p>“OK, what about off world? There’s plenty of planets we could visit that would sell to us.”</p><p>“Hal, we don’t have money. And you’re fifteen!”</p><p>“It’s perfectly legal on those planets.”</p><p>“I don’t know… it doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>“Think about it, I’m actually…” Hal frowned. “Something like 50 now.”</p><p>“Yeah, but your body is 15. Isn’t there something about alcohol affecting mental development?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Hal, I’m not getting you drunk.”</p><p>“I didn’t say anything about drunk. Just a drink.”</p><p>“It’s not going to fix anything.”</p><p>“I don’t need it to fix anything. I just want to sit down with a friend and have a drink. Like I’ve done thousands of times before.” Hal said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“How about something non-alcoholic?” Kyle suggested.</p><p>“I’d rather a beer.”</p><p>“Then it is about alcohol. Hal, that won’t help.”</p><p>“You never met me before all of this, had you?” Hal said abruptly. Kyle blinked, taken back.</p><p>“No. But everyone talked very highly of you.”</p><p>“Those that were left.”</p><p>They flew in silence, aimless.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, kid. Carrying this burden. You’ve done well, Kyle.”</p><p>Hal twisted through the air, choosing to sit as he flew. Kyle rightened himself and Hal handed him a pint before taking a sip from his own.</p><p>“How?” Kyle spluttered.</p><p>Hal shrugged.</p><p>“Sometimes you can reach through reality and grab someone’s beer.” He’d seen Inza summon things before. He wondered why he hadn’t thought about this earlier.</p><p>“Someone else’s?”</p><p>“That or I created it. I don’t know the exact mechanics.” Hal commented, dispelling the hand construct that Kyle had created to try and grab his glass.</p><p>“Come on, Hal. You still are fifteen!”</p><p>“I’ve spent the last seven years of my life living a lie. Kyle, I destroyed the corps. I think I could do with having a drink with a friend.” Hal took another sip and Kyle with a resigned sigh joined him. Hal created a picnic table and moved onto it, leaning against the construct wood.</p><p>“I thought you were possessed by a space bug or something like that. That it wasn’t you.” Kyle said.</p><p>“It sure felt like me. Everything made perfect sense. That I could just fix things.”</p><p>“Do… do you still want to?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Not really. Like I can understand it. But it was so long ago.” Hal sighed. “And I feel very much like I’m fifteen again. Have you tried going through puberty twice?”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound great.”</p><p>“No. It isn’t.” Hal took another sip staring into his drink. How much of the desire to sit and drink with Kyle was the rebellious teenager and how much was the man who had lost everything?</p><p>“Hal, I have a couch to crash on if you need it.”</p><p>“Alan’s putting me up. But I wouldn’t mind seeing more of you. Thought I might check up on Guy and John as well. See how they’re doing.”</p><p>“You’re lonely?”</p><p>“You could say that. It’s not exactly easy to talk about this. How many people have the same experiences?”</p><p>“I’d say no one.”</p><p>“At least you guys have gone into space. We’ve all been part of the same Corps.”</p><p>“It’s not much.”</p><p>Hal took a long and deep swig of the beer. The new and young taste buds reacted exactly as they had back when he’d had his first drink. It was strange.</p><p>“Do you ever think about what the present might be if this hadn’t happened to me?”</p><p>“Sometimes.” Kyle admitted. “I don’t think it would have been good though. I wonder whether we could have beaten Parallax. If we’d be in his new world order. Whether I would have got to know you better. Do you think we would have been arch nemeses?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Hal shrugged. “I’d like to think that I’d have shaken off Parallax. But he’s still inside me. Waiting.”</p><p>“But you’ve not become that again. I mean, you’re here and talking to me about it.”</p><p>Hal gave a small smile, taking a sip of beer. He glanced up at Kyle who was taking it much slower.</p><p>“I don’t think I’m ready to forgive Mom… Inz… Fate. For what she’s done.” That caused Kyle to take a deeper sip.</p><p>“Sometimes life isn’t about forgiveness. It’s about acceptance. You can not forgive someone for a mistake but accept why they took the path they did and move on.”</p><p>“You think I should move on from that? From her trying to manipulate me? Pretending to be my mother?”</p><p>“Not until you’re ready. But didn’t she have to move on from you killing Kent?”</p><p>“She brought him back.”</p><p>“That can’t have made your actions any easier for her.”</p><p>“So I should excuse her screw ups because…” His hand clenched around the glass. The fact that he had killed Kent. It didn’t matter that she had brought him back seconds later. He had killed Kent. He still couldn’t separate where his own actions ended and that of Parallax’s began. How much blame did he take for that action?</p><p>“We all make mistakes, Hal.” Kyle leaned back on his seat.</p><p>“It’s just… I had a whole life. And now it’s gone. It feels like I’ve lost it twice. First with Coast City. And now again, realising that all of this has been a lie.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not exactly a lie. All of this has been real. It’s not like it’s an illusion.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make it better. I have family. Brothers. Nephews… I haven’t seen them in years. Do they even know what’s happened? Do I want them to?”</p><p>They both drank.  </p><p>“I want to see them, again.” Hal said.</p><p>“I guess you should go and tell them at some point. We can think of an explanation.”</p><p>“What? I got stuck as a kid when Coast City was destroyed and haven’t been able to get back for seven years?”</p><p>“Something like that.” Kyle chucked. Hal laughed.</p><p>"Perhaps I shall." He mused, smile still on his face. He had this new life. He might as well embrace it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Scarlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trying to figure out who he is, Hal spends some time with the Scarlet Speedster of Central City.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Nine: Scarlet</h1>
<p>It turned out his tolerance to alcohol was not what it had used to be. Honestly, Hal didn’t know how he had managed when he was first growing up. Certainly with the buzz in his head, he was not going back to Alan’s. Alan could imagine he was with Kyle. After all, Hal hadn’t said <em>when</em> he’d be back. So he would just stay with Barry. Barry would understand.</p>
<p>Barry wasn’t at home.</p>
<p>Hal went to Barry’s work. Inza sometimes used her magic to make people just not notice her. Look the other way. It was not a problem to do the same. He wasn’t magic but Hal was finding that he could translate a lot of her magic for his powers… whatever he had.</p>
<p>“Hey Barry.” Hal said, pulling up a chair. Barry jumped.</p>
<p>“Hal?” He asked, glancing at him. Hal grinned.</p>
<p>“You’re drunk. Hal! You’re fifteen! And you’re drunk!” Barry said, notes for the case gathered and put away in less than a blink of an eye. Hal guessed that they might be confidential.</p>
<p>“So everyone keeps reminding me.” He muttered.</p>
<p>“Who gave you alcohol?” Barry asked. He sounded so concerned. Hal shrugged.</p>
<p>“I did.” He demonstrated. Barry took it and poured it out somewhere. Hal sighed and dispersed the empty glass.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to get tipsy. I don’t want Alan to know. Can I stay with you?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Wait… Alan? Hal, what happened?”</p>
<p>Hal sighed. It just kept on coming up. He just wanted to escape all of this.</p>
<p>“I remember, Barry.” He said. “I remember who I am.  Well, not everything. But enough.”</p>
<p>Barry stared for a second and then he was ready to leave, coat on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ugh, could you meet me outside? I’m not meant to have people in here. Let alone… uh… well, you still look kind of young.”</p>
<p>“Point taken.” Hal said, looking to the window. Barry gave a nod and Hal opened the window, flying out and landing on the ground. He walked to a bench and sat down, watching Central City pass him by. Coast City used to be like this. Until it was destroyed.</p>
<p>“You look serious.” Barry was next to him.</p>
<p>“I was thinking.”</p>
<p>“How much did you drink tonight?”</p>
<p>“Just a pint of beer.” Hal shrugged. “I’ll be fine. It’s just Alan can be a bit uptight. I don’t want to worry him. I hope that I’m not distracting you from a case.”</p>
<p>“I should be going home. I was meant to leave… two hours ago. Have you had dinner?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Let’s get a takeout. I don’t have anything in.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to put this on you, Barry.”</p>
<p>“No problem, Hal.”</p>
<p>Hal closed his eyes briefly. He was pleasantly drunk and enjoying it. He opened his eyes to Barry’s hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Come on, you need something to eat.”</p>
<p>They rose and Barry lead the way, walking at normal speed. After a pause, Hal followed him.</p>
<p>“You could have come to me. I’m never too busy if you need me.” Barry said. Was that guilt in his voice? Hal frowned.</p>
<p>“I have come to you.”</p>
<p>“I meant before you decided to get drunk. I could have been there for you.”</p>
<p>“Barry, I’m like fifty. I just didn’t realise that I’d have lost my tolerance.”</p>
<p>Perhaps he should have considering how often Kyle had mentioned that he was fifteen. But it just hadn’t occurred to him.</p>
<p>“You’re going through stuff, so you had a pint.” Barry said, glancing back at him.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t alone.” Hal kicked the pavement, hands shoved deep inside the pockets of his jacket.</p>
<p>“And who didn’t stop you?”</p>
<p>Hal looked pointedly away. It wasn’t Kyle’s fault. He was a good kid.</p>
<p>“I miss being able to sit down and have a beer with friends. Not the drinking but that social side.”</p>
<p>“You could have gone with something non alcoholic.”</p>
<p>“Not the same.”</p>
<p>Hal sighed, feeling that everything was just repeating. Everyone wanted him to talk about why he had left the Nelson’s or why he was drinking. It was tiresome.</p>
<p>“Can we talk about something else, Barry. It’s been a rough day.”</p>
<p>There was a pause. Hal was aware of Barry looking at him in thought. But his friend minded his tongue.</p>
<p>“I’ve got an early morning start, tomorrow. Hope you don’t mind getting up at six.”</p>
<p>“Six?” Hal exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Work calls. We’ve got a difficult case.”</p>
<p>“So I am distracting you.”</p>
<p>“I needed to go home. Can’t stay there 24/7.”</p>
<p>“I’ll just go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have school?”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to go.”</p>
<p>“Your education is important!”</p>
<p>“Fifty years old, remember.”</p>
<p>“Secret Identity?” Barry suggested.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll call in sick. It wouldn’t be the first time.” Hal grinned. It was an old excuse but he’d used it frequently during his career as Green Lantern.</p>
<p>“Are you allowed to call in sick? Like that just sounds like an abuse of power in a school system.” Barry smiled.</p>
<p>“I’ll let Inza deal with it.” It was the least she could do.</p>
<p>“Pizza or kebab?” Barry asked as they paced through Central City, easily changing the topic.</p>
<p>“Kebab. Alan’s ruined pizza for me. He only gets it from Italy.” Hal smiled wistfully. He’d have to ask Alan if they could have a pizza night.</p>
<p>“We could go to Italy.” Barry said.</p>
<p>“I don’t know the place he gets it from. I’ll find out and we can go another time?” Hal asked. It hadn’t occurred to him that he and Barry could easily make that journey.</p>
<p>“Kebab it is.” Barry said, making a turning. “I know some good places.”</p>
<p>“You know all the good places to get food, Barry.” Hal pointed out with a smile. He was looking forward to that kebab!</p>
<p>“Well, I do get through a lot of it.” His friend smiled.</p>
<p>Perhaps he should have decided to stay with Barry. In the end, Hal ended up spending the next month between Alan and Barry. Alan informed him that Inza had contacted the school to explain his absence. If he wanted to go back, it would be possible. There was no pressure and Hal enjoyed his new freedom. It was odd. Some days he felt like himself. He’d get the itch to fly planes, to flirt with women. Once he nearly went to work before remembering he was fifteen. Other times he felt very much like who he was now. A teenager rebelling against his parents but still, deep down, wanting the support of an adult figure. That was harder to deal with. Alan was treating him as an adult and left up to his own devices with minimal mentorship. Barry at least cooked for him. Or brought take-outs.</p>
<p>The one sleepover at Kyle’s had been weird. He hadn’t realised how obsessively Kyle drew. And Hal didn’t feel like intruding on Guy or John. They’d met up once. For coffee. Kyle was very firm that it was coffee. They reminisced about things. Kyle listened, wide eyed, pencil sketching away on a pad. At first it had been fun. But then he remembered where the stories would eventually end. Hal tried to excuse himself and they went for a flight instead. And Hal realised that Guy and John were watching and waiting to see if Parallax was still there. The man that had killed all their friends.</p>
<p>Hence he hanging out with Barry at the moment. Who was working a case and playing chess with Hal. The green construct glowed dimly. Hal hadn’t played before Kent introduced it to him. Somehow it made the conflict between himself easier. He could forget everything and just focus on the game. The door opened.</p>
<p>“Captain Cold is on the loose. Figured I’d let you know, Barry.” Said the man who walked in.</p>
<p>“We’ll be expected for the clean-up?” Barry asked, looking up from his work.</p>
<p>Of course, Hal wasn’t meant to be here. But Hal was getting better at Inza’s trick of making people just look the other way. It was pretty nifty. The man didn’t notice the fifteen year old lying across the floor or the glowing green game.</p>
<p>“I’m sure the Flash will have done the clean up. But on the off chance, be ready.”</p>
<p>With that the man ducked back out of the room. Hal jumped up, dispelling the chess set.</p>
<p>“We’re going, right?” He said, shifting into his costume. How good this felt. It might not be created by the ring but he had the Will he had absorbed from the central power battery. It was close enough. Barry was already in his get up.</p>
<p>“If you think you can keep up!” The man grinned.</p>
<p>It felt good to be back. To be a hero again. To lose himself in combat. He’d fought against some of Flash’s villains before. It was nice to get a change of opponents. Kept him on his toes as he dodged the ice rays. At one point he’d made a shield and the ice had frozen around it. That was new. Shattering out had been easy but after that, he decided to avoid being hit.</p>
<p>Then Barry’s leg had got caught. Then a dodge from Hal and someone got the full blast. Hal didn’t know what they were doing. Why they’d been this close to the fight. Perhaps frozen in fear. Perhaps they had felt safe with two heroes fighting the villain. Whatever it was… things went wrong. And the civilian took the short of ice straight to the chest. They didn’t even get time to scream.</p>
<p>Had the people of Coast City had time to scream when the city had been destroyed? Hal hadn’t been there. He had been off world. He’d come back in time to see the destruction. To realise how much he had lost. A whole city destroyed.</p>
<p>Hal couldn’t remember what he did. Only that he saw green. A myriad of constructs blocking out all other light. He couldn’t let another city die on his watch. He wouldn’t. He was not going to fail again.</p>
<p>Not again.</p>
<p>Please, not again.</p>
<p>Hal closed his eyes. This wasn’t Coast City. This was not that time. That was a memory. These feelings were just echoes. If he went with it, Parallax would win. It was just Parallax. The Fear Entity. Not him. Not Hal Jordan. He was the man without fear. He would not let fear back in. He would not let it dictate his life.</p>
<p>As a child, he’d once asked Inza how she controlled all that power as Doctor Fate. There had been a battle against some primordial evil. Kent and Inza had gone out while Hal watched from the Tower, wishing he could be there. Kent had fired great blasts of energy, had created constructs and shields. They limited the damage. Then Inza had come forward. She had placed her hand on the creature without fear. It looked at her and she shone gold. The creature and Inza disappeared and when she returned, she fixed the destruction with a thought. The primordial evil, Inza had revealed, was not that. It was a spirit corrupted by the pollution of the city and fed by the heavy mystic presences that were drawn to the area. She’d taken Hal to see an ancient Oak tree. It was in the park. Hal didn’t remember seeing it before. It had been the final resting spot of the spirit and the tree had been sick. Inza had returned the spirit and healed the tree. Kent performed a spell to help preserve the tree against further influence and to help the spirit move on.</p>
<p>And Hal had asked Inza how she dealt with all that power. The power just to fix what had seemed like pure primordial evil.</p>
<p>“<em>I don’t know</em>.” Inza had said. “<em>Its like a current. I can feel the magic around me like a tide. An eb and flow. I don’t try to control it. I just listen and move with it. It’s a part of me and I’m a part of it. We understand each other.</em>”</p>
<p>Don’t try to control it… It’s a part of you. You are a part of it. Hal breathed. He could feel the willpower within him. It flowed through him. He was afraid. He was afraid of loosing everything. Understand that too. His power wasn’t all from the Central Power Battery. Acknowledge the influence of Parallax. Understand it. Don’t master fear, know it.</p>
<p>Hal opened his eyes and looked at the green. He raised a hand through the brightness of pure will and it flowed back into him.</p>
<p>The world came back into view. Captain Cold was out for the count. He’d been flung against a building. His leg stuck out at a strange angle.</p>
<p>Barry!</p>
<p>His leg had been encased in ice. Hal swore, rushing over to the crumpled scarlet form.</p>
<p>“Barry!” He said, shaking the man’s shoulders. This was not good.</p>
<p>“Get up!” Suddenly he was just a scared kid again. The kid who had watched as his dad’s plane had shattered in an explosion claiming his father’s life. Was Barry even breathing? Hal felt for a pulse. There it was. Barry was alive.</p>
<p>“Come on.” Hal muttered. Nothing. He could hear sirens. Glancing around, he created a construct, living Barry up into the air and flying away from the scene. What now? Where did he go? Barry’s place? What if Barry didn’t wake up? Alan? Alan knew how to fix things. Alan always had a solution. Maybe the League. Barry was part of the League. They league could fix things. But they still judged him. Batman still judged him. Waiting for Hal to go evil again.</p>
<p>“Barry, I’m so sorry.” Hal said to the speedster, looking at the blood that dripped down his friend’s chin. Scarlet, like the outfit.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I never meant to…”</p>
<p>But he was talking to himself.</p>
<p>It wasn’t meant to be like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mending Towers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following the Parallax scare with Barry, Hal decides to return home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Ten: Mending Towers</h1>
<p>Inza sighed to herself as she read through the book Kent had told her to study. It was dull and boring but she had a lot of catching up to do as Doctor Fate. She couldn’t rely on impulse and having a working knowledge of the movement of the universe would be of use. The book was just so tedious. And to make it more fun, Kent had it in the original Ancient Egyptian. Translating it was not the easiest.</p>
<p>From the tone of it, Inza wondered if it was written by Nabu. So obsessed with Order. She hated him. Although it was possible that she was biased.</p>
<p>“Mom.”</p>
<p>The voice behind her shook. Inza was on her feet in seconds facing Hal. He’d been crying. He was dressed as a Green Lantern. A green construct supported an unconscious Barry.</p>
<p>“I… I can’t control it.”</p>
<p>“Hal, it’s OK.” She reached for him and he did not push away from her embrace. She could feel his sobs against her and she held him tight.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to become that. I didn’t mean to hurt Barry.”</p>
<p>“Sh, Hal. It’s ok. Everything is going to be fine.” Inza whispered, smoothing his hair. “Sit down. I’ll patch Barry up and then make us some tea.” She told him. Hal sniffed and nodded, the Green Lantern outfit gone. His trademark bomber jacket rested on his shoulders. It no longer swamped him as it had when they had first met. He'd grown into it. But he was still her little boy. Inza's protectiveness surged. It took but a moment to bring the helmet to her and become Doctor Fate. Healing Barry was the easier task. All she needed to do was focus her magic on restoring his body to proper working condition. His breathing got deeper and stronger.</p>
<p>“Barry’s going to sleep it off. He’ll be right as rain.” Inza said, using her magic to send Barry to a spare room and bed. And then she was back as herself, not Doctor Fate. She busied herself making tea.</p>
<p>“Peppermint?” She asked. Hal gave a nod.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about the things I said. And running away.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. All behind us now.” Inza said, putting the kettle on and taking a seat next to Hal.</p>
<p>“I… I don’t want to be Parallax again. But I can’t control it. I saw… I saw Barry get hurt… and that guy… I couldn’t stop it. It was just like Coast City.”</p>
<p>Inza frowned, considering the problems facing Hal. It was not easy. They'd not been able to remove Parallax. The entity was powerful. </p>
<p>“You won’t become Parallax again.” She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re strong. Brave. That doesn’t mean you don’t feel fear but I know you can overcome it.”</p>
<p>“But I lost control!” Hal exclaimed, his young features distraught. Inza placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hal, it’s OK. It’s fine. It's OK. I’m here for you.” Inza said softly, rubbing his shoulder. He sniffed.</p>
<p>“I should be able to cope with this. I was Green Lantern for years.” His voice sounded so small. Inza pushed his hair out of his face as it flopped down. He was a son to her.</p>
<p>“This is new to you. There’s no shame is struggling.” She smiled, lifting his head to look at her. Hal met her eyes and attempted a small smile to match her own. It did not meet his eyes but it was a try. She placed her hand down on his shoulder and Hal placed his hand over her it. The door opened and they glanced towards it.</p>
<p>“Hal. I’m glad your back.” Kent said softly. Hal looked up at him and smiled. No matter the situation, Kent’s presence was always like a guiding light.</p>
<p>Inza went to make the tea and poured out three cups for them all. Hal wrapped his hand around the cup as if he were cold.</p>
<p>“I thought I would be able to go back to everything being how it used to be.” Hal said, staring into the tea. “That I could just go straight back to being a hero. To being Hal Jordan.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you ever stopped being that, Hal.” Kent said.  </p>
<p>“It sure feels like it.” Hal said, taking a sip. “This feels new.”</p>
<p>“Every day we experience is new.” Kent pointed out. “You’ve just got a few extra.”</p>
<p>“Several years to become a different person.” Hal said softly.</p>
<p>“Who we are is fated. You will always be you, Hal.” Kent said.</p>
<p>“No, we choose our paths.” Hal said  firmly, taking a sip of tea. “Fate does not get to decide.”</p>
<p>“If you choose to see it that way.” Kentsaid. “In which case you have too much will to be anything but yourself. Alan has always spoken highly of you.”</p>
<p>Well, at times he had complained about Hal’s lack of commitment to jobs. But when it came down to Hals’ ability to ring sling, Alan had only praise. The boy has indomitable will.</p>
<p>“I didn’t drink tea, or play chess.” Hal pointed out. “This is a different person. I don’t think I was this responsible last time I was fifteen.”</p>
<p>He didn’t think he’d ever been this responsible.</p>
<p>“None of that changes you from being Hal.” Inza said. “You just discovered some extra bits about yourself.”  </p>
<p>“It’s just so strange…” Hal commented. “I’ve got two lives and a space entity living in me. And I might try destroy the world or accidentally do it. When did this become my life?”</p>
<p>“You should see Kent’s life!” Inza laughed and he nudged her.</p>
<p>“Inza, it’s not that weird.” Kent said.</p>
<p>“Oh, I tried to write a book about it. Get this, Hal. So Kent never got a childhood. Nabu… okay, well the start is rather traumatic. Nabu killed Kent’s dad-”</p>
<p>“I opened Nabu’s tomb which released a poisonous gad. Nabu only had time to save me.” Kent interjected, rubbing his forehead.</p>
<p>Hal looked at the pair, eyes widening with concern.</p>
<p>“Right. So Nabu adopts Kent right then and there. But instead of raising him like a normal person would, Nabu just turns Kent into a straight up adult. Like one moment he’s 9, next he’s 21 and learning magic at an impressive rate. Back when I first met him, he was all ‘I am Doctor Fate. I am no mortal man. I have no beginning as I am a Lord of Order’, right? And then after years of this, he goes and takes that helmet off and is all ‘surprise! I am a human’. Well, Nabu kind of 100% possessed Kent when he was Fate back then, so I guess it wasn’t a lie. But I didn’t know that.”</p>
<p>Kent’s head was currently buried in his arms and Hal could just make out the tips of his red ears. Strangely this story was making him feel somewhat better. His life might be messed up but Kent had come out alright.</p>
<p>“So Kent and I go on dates. Or I get into trouble and he saves me. You know, the 40s. They were wacky. And we get married which was all very romantic. But that’s when Kent decides to tell me he’s actually 12 years younger than he is. But at the same time he’s been educated by this Lord of Order so he’s like a thousand times more mature than me. I don’t think normal exists anymore for us.” Inza said with a grin, sipping her tea.</p>
<p>“So Kent never got to be a kid?” Hal asked.</p>
<p>“Nope!” Inza said, popping the p.</p>
<p>“Do you ever… resent Nabu for it?” Hal asked slowly. He could see the way Inza’s eyes moved to the window that she knew he was figuring out his mixed feelings towards her actions. Kent raised his head. He was a cooling shade of pink.</p>
<p>“Not really. The only thing is that Nabu removed my grief about Dad. Sometimes I think that would have been nice to grieve over. But because of Nabu I got to meet Inza. I’ve made great friends through the JSA. As Inza said, at first Nabu was rather standoffish as Doctor Fate but he still found time to make friends for me. I don’t think he’d admit it but I think Nabu cared for me. In his own strange sort of way.” Kent glanced at Inza who had made a small noise.</p>
<p>“I still hate Nabu for what he did.” Inza explained to Hal.</p>
<p>“But Nabu did care. He always made sure to save Inza. One time he nearly risked the world to save you. Because he knew how important you are to me.”</p>
<p>Kent placed a hand on Inza’s and she looked into his eyes. Hal was surprised by his lack of wanting to wretch and politely focused on his tea, taking a sip. He wondered whether he would have liked peppermint before being raised by the Nelsons and he smiled, thinking about how much his Ferris air buddies would have teased him.</p>
<p>“I guess what we’re trying to say,” Kent said and Hal looked back up at the two. “Is that life gets strange and messed up. But <em>Fate</em> has a way of resolving it.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I got to know you both.” Hal said with a smile at them both.</p>
<p>“I’m glad we got to know you too, Hal.” Inza said with a smile. “You know, I think I might like you better as a person, rather than a newt.”</p>
<p>Hal chuckled.</p>
<p>They lapsed back into comfortable silence, sipping at the mint tea. Hal had not expected things to go back this easily. For Inza and Kent to just take him back. Although little had been said about Parallax. He swirled the tea in the cup, looking at the leaves that gathered at the bottom.</p>
<p>“Do you think Parallax can be a force for good? Like Nabu was?” Hal asked.</p>
<p>“Certainly with you at the helm.” Inza said, leaning back in her chair.</p>
<p>“And if I’m not?” Hal asked.</p>
<p>“Parallax is not like Nabu. I don’t think he wants anything good for humanity. Or the universe. But when you were Parallax, Hal, you weren’t behaving like a Fear Entity. I don’t think the entity can get complete control over you. Rather you both merge.”</p>
<p>“That’s not exactly a pleasant thought.” Hal said softly, closing his eyes. It placed blame on him for what he had done. He couldn’t put it all on the entity.</p>
<p>“Like it or not, you are still currently merged with Parallax.” Kent said. “The different is it has been dormant. We’ve not been able to find a way to remove it so the reality may be that you have to find a balance.”</p>
<p>“How? I had no idea where I ended and Parallax began.” Hal said. He picked up the pot and poured himself some more tea. He didn’t know where his old self and this new self began or ended.</p>
<p>“Well, being aware that you’ve got a Fear Entity inside you is a great place to start. Self awareness can be helpful.” Inza commented, sipping on her tea.</p>
<p>“But I know about Parallax and I still hurt Barry!”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t try to rewrite the universe. You didn’t try to do any of the things Parallax did, Hal. You lost control of your power in a difficult situation. Happens to the best of us. Especially when we are learning about what we can do.” Kent said.</p>
<p>“Well, happens to everyone but Kent.” Inza commented. “Seriously, I’ve never seen you mess up, Kent. You should make mistakes more often. It’d make me feel better.” Kent rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Even I have made mistakes.” He said.</p>
<p>“So I learn how to control my powers and keep a look out on any desires to rewrite history?” Hal asked.</p>
<p>“Something like that.” Inza said, placing her cup of tea down. “Do you remember my friend Mary?”</p>
<p>Hal frowned. That was a sudden change of topic. He gave a small nod.</p>
<p>“Well, the JLA suggested that while you were unaware of things, talking to her might not be the best. But it’s probably a good idea now. Mary’s bonded with Ti’Giian, a Lord of Chaos. It’s not like Nabu and Kent was. Theirs is a partnership and as much as I hate Nabu, he does want good for the world. When Ti’Giian was in complete control she very nearly destroyed me. But now they share a body and mind.”</p>
<p>“That might be helpful.” Hal admitted. He’d give anything to not become Parallax again. All he wanted was to be was a hero. </p>
<p>“Good. I’ll talk to the League and Mary. Everything’s going to be fine, Hal. Don’t worry.” With that Inza got up, became Fate and disappeared. Kent stared after her for some time.</p>
<p>“You know, I’m never going to get used to how effortlessly she does that.” He said. “I still remember blacking out and coming to in the tower with my body aching.”</p>
<p>He had a smile on his face though. Hal wondered how after all this time, Kent and Inza still acted as smitten with each other as teenagers might. He’d’ve thought that they’d grow out of it. Perhaps if 50 years into marriage and it was still magic… commitment wasn’t that bad? Hal gave Kent a smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll help you with the washing up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Guys' Get Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Hal begins to learn how to control his powers, the Green Lanterns decide to have some fun down time in the form of a camping trip! Featuring Kent Nelson!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Eleven: Guys Get-Away</h1>
<p>“I’m honoured you thought to include me in this.” Kent said, looking over at Alan. “I know I can be a bit distant and difficult to spend time with.”</p>
<p>“I figured we could do with another level head what with this bunch.” Alan said, gesturing to the assembled group.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Guy protested while everyone else looked pretty much in agreement with that assessment of themselves.</p>
<p>“And you’re sure Inza won’t mind?” Alan checked and Kent grinned, shouldering his bag.</p>
<p>“She said something about having the girls over and about how nice it would be to get the guys out. Apparently Hal and I have been taking over the Tower.”</p>
<p>“Haven’t you got two towers, Doc?” Kyle asked.</p>
<p>“And one of them is infinite.” Kent said sagely, nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>“Can we quit yabbering and just get a move on.” Guy called, his backpack already on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Youths.” Alan rolled his eyes, using his ring to carry his bags, which contained the tent and most of their camping equipment.</p>
<p>“So where have we got planned for this little trip?” John asked as they all took to the air. Kent leaned back against the construct that Alan had created for them.</p>
<p>“Somewhere on planet.” Hal said firmly, casting a glance at Alan. It had been his one stipulation. Alan laughed.</p>
<p>“Hal and I went camping with the Flashes a while back. I may have given Hal a lesson or two.”</p>
<p>“Not that I’d asked for it.” Hal said, twisting through the air and looping the loop. Kent smiled as he watched. It was nice to see someone merely living in the moment and enjoying the gift of flight.</p>
<p>“We’re going to go to some European forest.” Kyle said. He was also flying freely although he remained a lot calmer than Hal. It was possibly an effect of the age difference.</p>
<p>“It’ll be nice to get out and relax.” John commented.</p>
<p>“Camping isn’t relaxing. It’s tough. A real measure of a man!” Guy said. Kent rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m just looking forward to having a week where I don’t have to worry about becoming Doctor Fate.”</p>
<p>“What if someone needs Fate?” Kyle asked.</p>
<p>“Inza’s great at the job. Better Fate than I could ever be.” Kent smiled. “What about your work, Kyle?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ll get an alert if I’m needed.” Kyle said, looking at his ring. “I’d like to actually get the week off though. It’s been a long time since I could be me. Thought I might see if the forest gave me some muse for my artwork. Even a Lantern’s got to eat.”</p>
<p>“Amen to that.” Guy said before frowning. “We ain’t going to be doing none of that foraging stuff, are we?” He checked.</p>
<p>“We’ve brought food. Kent was kind enough to place a spell over the meat to keep it refrigerated. This is going to be one relaxed and easy trip.” Alan said.</p>
<p>“When is anything we do ever relaxed?” Hal asked, pulling in closer.</p>
<p>“This will be a relaxing camping trip. No drama. We all need a break.” Alan said firmly and Hal shrugged his shoulders, twisting through the air as he ploughed on ahead.</p>
<p>“He certainly seems in a good mood.” John commented, watching Hal’s retreating form.</p>
<p>“We’ve not gone out on long flights.” Kent explained. “I think he’s enjoying the journey.” Which certainly was not a bad thing. Even if Hal was going to show off, rush on ahead and generally make Kent feel old despite his perfectly preserved, at the peak of physical fitness, Nabu bestowed body.</p>
<p>“I’ll go keep up with him!” Kyle suggested, powering off after the dot of a figure.</p>
<p>Alan sighed.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should have invited more of the JSA.” He commented.</p>
<p>“What, you old timers don’t think you can keep up with us?” Asked Guy.</p>
<p>“I’ve been fighting evil long before you were born, Guy.” Alan commented. “You gain an appreciation for the quieter moments after some time.”</p>
<p>Hal and Kyle meanwhile lead the way. Hal didn’t know where Kyle had picked so he spent a lot of the time showing off and then doubling back. It wasn’t as good as being in a jet but he loved the feeling of adrenaline. This young man’s energy and optimism was boundless and sometimes Hal loved to loose himself in this new life. He was getting better at that. Mary had been having him practice living side by side with his new and old self before they worked on Parallax. Easing him into the skills it took to see eye to eye with a being of immense destructive force which on its own would wreak havoc.</p>
<p>“Come on slow poke.” He called to Kyle, looping back around to the Torch Bearer. Kyle put on a bit of acceleration but then levelled out. The sea passed below them at impeccable speeds.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t we not get too far ahead of Alan and the rest?” Kyle suggested, casting a glance back.</p>
<p>“Alan’ll be able to follow our signatures.” Hal said, diving down into a plummet before pulling back up to Kyle. He prodded at Kyle’s construct that held everything Kyle was bringing. It was easy to go inside and start looking at the mass of things that the Lantern had deemed necessary to bring along.</p>
<p>“How much art do you need for a week’s camping?” Hal asked, pushing aside the third box of pencils to reveal a second painting palette.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s been a while since I can unwind and do some art.” Kyle protested, lightly pushing Hal out of the construct. He allowed it and moved back to fly by Kyle’s side.</p>
<p>“Off planet work?” Hal asked and Kyle gave a nod.</p>
<p>“It’s exhausting. I don’t know how you put up with it. Why can’t things just stay fixed?”</p>
<p>“Because that would be too easy.” Hal commented. “What’s been going on?”</p>
<p>“I’m not entirely sure myself.” Kyle said, staring ahead. “Tales of other Lanterns. I don’t know what to make of it. I’m chasing up leads but nothing concrete.”</p>
<p>“Other Lanterns? Some of the Corps survived?” Hal tried not to let the hope flood into his voice.</p>
<p>“Plenty of them survived. They just retired.” Kyle said. “But not them. It’s rumours of other colours.”</p>
<p>“Other colours?” Hal asked in surprise.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Probably just wish fulfilment or something like that.” Kyle replied, glancing down. They were approaching land. Must be about to fly over Britain.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t worry about it too much. If things happen, they happen.” Hal said, looking ahead. “Otherwise you’ll spend all your time wondering what’s going to happen and you don’t get to enjoy yourself.”</p>
<p>“Look at you being all wise.” Kyle said, giving Hal a push. Hal laughed.</p>
<p>“I think the Nelsons have rubbed off on me.” He said. “But I never saw much point in worrying about the future. I just know I’ve got enough will to face whatever it throws at me.” He demonstrated his point by doing some more fancy movements, glowing bright green as he did so.</p>
<p>Kyle smiled. It was strange to think that this was the kid he’d taken to the museum all those years ago. Stranger still to think that this was the man who had been the Green Lantern of earth for decades before Kyle. He put on speed and caught up with Hal.</p>
<p>“What have you brought to relax on this trip?” Kyle asked Hal.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Hal said. He was travelling light with nothing but the bare essentials.</p>
<p>“We’re nearly here.” Kyle said. They had passed over Britain and into France. Hal slowed down, as did Kyle.</p>
<p>“I nearly went with Germany but then I remembered Alan and Kent would have been at war with them back in the day. So I didn’t want to bring up old memories.”</p>
<p>“Probably best.” Hal agreed, flying in wide circles as they started their decent.</p>
<p>“So, have you settled down?” Hal asked Kyle, enjoying the way the Lantern looked shocked at the question.</p>
<p>“Not really. There’s never time.” Kyle said, taking the lead as he searched for the camp spot.</p>
<p>“No, I never found time either.” Hal said, following close behind.</p>
<p>“I think this is just part of my life now. That I won’t ever have a family. I’ve had girlfriends but never been able to settle. Most of the time it doesn’t end well.” Kyle frowned.</p>
<p>“I was on and off for years with Carol.” Hal said. “Never managed something more permanent.”</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll just be old bachelors.” Kyle said with a grin, setting down in a clearing.</p>
<p>“Who’s talking about old?” Alan asked as the other three all arrived. Alan started to unpack.</p>
<p>“You’re going to make that tent again, aren’t you?” Hal asked. Alan hummed in agreement, taking out a rather complicated looking thing.</p>
<p>“Alan used to be an engineer.” Hal explained to the rest of them. Kent moved to help Alan.</p>
<p>“Hey, I didn’t get to help you last time!” Hal complained, moving closer.</p>
<p>“Kent hosted a Lord of Order. He knows about following instructions.” Alan said, pushing Hal away.</p>
<p>“Am I going to be put on wood gathering duty again?” Hal pouted.</p>
<p>“Yep. Or setting up the BBQ.” Alan suggested. Hal looked at the BBQ.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll take firewood duty.” Hal declared, setting off. He was joined by Guy.</p>
<p>“John and Kyle are going to start cooking.” Guy said by way of explanation.</p>
<p>“I’ll make a trailer. We can start gathering the wood.” Hal said and the construct appeared in front of them.</p>
<p>“I forget you can do that now.” Guy said, poking it with a toe. “Sure looks like a Lantern one.”</p>
<p>“I absorbed the Central Power Battery. It’s essentially that.” Hal said.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Guy commented, moving to pick up some wood. “And you’re Hal again? Not some kid still?”</p>
<p>“The kid was me, Guy. And I’ve got my memories back. Mostly.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Hal watched as Guy went to get more wood. “And you aren’t Parallax?”</p>
<p>“Is this because I beat you as Parallax?” Hal asked with a smirk, turning to pick up some wood.</p>
<p>“Lucky shot. I would have whooped your ass.” Guy said, dumping more wood into the trailer. Hal smiled.</p>
<p>“Of course you would’ve.” He said with just enough sarcasm for it to be picked up on.</p>
<p>Guy threw a stick at him and Hal dodged.  </p>
<p>“Right, you’re on!” He laughed, grabbing a stick to chuck at Guy.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to win this, Jordan. I taught kids P.E. before I became a hero. That includes dodge-ball!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, old man!” Hal said, ducking behind a tree.</p>
<p>It felt good to unwind, even if Kyle did have to come and tell them off for not getting any firewood.</p>
<p>“When did I become the responsible one?” Kyle asked, gathering up several sticks and a log.</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know I’m the responsible one here.” Guy commented, chucking a rather large log into the trailer.</p>
<p>“It was just a game. Blow off steam. Isn’t this what the trip’s about?” Hal asked, throwing his pile of sticks in. “How much do we need, anyway?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I think it can get pretty cold.” Kyle said as he deposited his load and headed straight back to gathering more.</p>
<p>“Have Kent and Alan finished that tent?” Guy asked.</p>
<p>“Nearly.” Kyle said. “I don’t even know where Alan got it… It’s…”</p>
<p>“Something else.” Hal finished, smiling wistfully. As annoying as it had been on that first camping trip, Alan’s tent was impressive.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Kyle finished.</p>
<p>“Come on. This should keep us for a while.” Guy said, dumping his load of logs into the trailer. They set off and returned to camp. John was cooking sausages on the grill. The tent was two stories high. Metal. And looked entirely like something out of a sci-fi.</p>
<p>“That.. is something.” Guy said, looking up at it.</p>
<p>“What took you so long?” John called from the grill.</p>
<p>“They wanted to play in the forest!” Kyle said cheerfully, ducking the stick thrown at him as he laughed.</p>
<p>“Just letting off some steam, John.” Hal said, shifting the construct to carefully place the collection of wood into an organised log pile. Kyle glanced at John, feeling somewhat unnerved with the ease at which Hal wielded constructs. He was used to pointing and directing. At least some form of movement. But Hal didn’t even react. He was already helping himself to a sausage, burning his fingers on the freshly cooked meat as the construct built the pile.</p>
<p>The power of 3600 rings…</p>
<p>Kyle noticed John’s frown. At least he wasn’t alone. Man, he hoped Kent and Inza were right in saying that Hal wouldn’t become Parallax again. That power level was unnerving.</p>
<p>“I’ll get started on making some salad.” Kent said, moving to the pile of food.</p>
<p>“Salad. That’s for girls!” Guy called, popping open a beer as he flopped down into a chair.</p>
<p>“You need to be healthy” Kent chided, taking out a lettuce. Guy made a noise of disgust.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to eat it Guy.” John said, turning over a sausage.</p>
<p>“You will have some.” Alan corrected. Guy looked at the older Lantern, looked like he was about to say something and then thought better of it.</p>
<p>Alan had moved to light the fire and was watching as it started to come to life. Hal was munching on his sausage, despite the fact that dinner was still being prepared. Kyle remembered being 15 and constantly hungry. He didn’t blame Hal.</p>
<p>Kyle brought out a sketch pad and started to draw. It felt good to feel a pencil between his fingers again and to hear the sound of the pencil’s graphite scratch against paper. He could loose himself in the moment. Watching Hal going to grab one of Guy’s beers. Guy chiding Hal about being 15 and Hal actually listening. Alan and Kent chatting about the good old days and the various strange villains they had faced as Kent made a salad. John’s soft humming as he cooked meat.</p>
<p>Hal had asked him about whether he had settled and Kyle didn’t think that there was more of a family than this. There was no need to lie to each other. They were all heroes. Almost all of them had been a Green lantern at some point. There was a unity in that. A kinship. Kent’s own presence, while different, slipped in naturally. He and Alan were old heroes and in a way acted as father figures for all heroes.</p>
<p>Kyle didn’t know many heroes who hadn’t been forced to go to Ted Grant for lessons. Almost everyone had gone to one of the JSA at some point or the other for tales and advice against fighting the younger generation of villains who inherited mantles and powers.</p>
<p>It was nice to be part of something. A part of a legacy.</p>
<p>The camping trip, in the end had been just what the doctor ordered. There was a minor hiccup with food poisoning involving the slightly under cooked sausage Hal had nabbed but Kent's magic had fixed that soon enough. And there was that mild scare with a giant snake creature. But that had been no problem for Hal to deal with and the camping trip continued for the most part as if they were six ordinary guys. It had been nice, Hal mused as he and Kent took the last leg of the journey back to the Tower. Things were starting to ease up between him and Guy and John. They were no longer waiting for Parallax to be unleashed. Things were fine.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Inza, we’re home!” Kent called, unlocking the tower.</p>
<p>Hal went to his room to dump his bags down on his bed and not unpack. But he frowned on the stairs. Inza hadn’t answered.</p>
<p>“Inza!” Kent called, heading into the kitchen. Hal hurried back down the stairs. The kitchen was empty.</p>
<p>“Maybe she’s gone out?” Hal said, putting his bag beside Kent’s, which was against the wall.</p>
<p>“She knew we were coming home today. There’s no note.” Kent said, pacing the kitchen. “Inza!” He called again. No response.</p>
<p>Kent walked over to the wall connecting to the Tower of Fate and stepped through. Hal followed.</p>
<p>“Love, we’re home!” Kent called out, magic carrying his voice through the long halls. Silence echoed.</p>
<p>“Mom!” Hal called out. His voice didn’t carry like Kent’s had.</p>
<p>“Follow me.” Kent said, his voice tense. He led them through the halls until they came upon a large living room. A comfy armchair sat by the fire. Kent walked in and sat down.</p>
<p>“Close the door Hal.” He said. Hal did as told.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Something felt wrong the moment we entered. Something powerful has breached the Tower’s defences. I need to find Inza.”</p>
<p>“How do we know it’s not still here?” Hal asked, glancing at the door. It seemed flimsy and he prepared himself for attack. Green energy flowed around him, physical manifestation of his will. In the Tower, it flickered, almost kin to Alan's light.</p>
<p>“We don’t. But this room has extra guards. I use it for scrying which leaves me open to attack. Nabu and I set up these wards ages ago.”</p>
<p>Kent lifted up a crystal ball and it hovered above his hands. Hal watched in fascination as Kent’s gaze was drawn deeper and deeper into the ball, pupils thinning until all that was left was the blue irises of the man.</p>
<p>The world hung still. The green energy flowed but sluggish, the flickering frozen.</p>
<p>Suddenly Kent jumped up, catching the ball as it fell.</p>
<p>As the sorcerer moved to place the orb on the table, Hal noticed how controlled and jerky the motions were.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“I know where Inza is.” Kent said, pacing over to the door, opening it and breaking into a run.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Hal took flight as he followed Kent through the shifting Tower. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. The Orb of Nabu won’t tell me. But she’s in here.” Kent's words were taken between breathes as he ran, body in peak physical fitness but expending energy, unlike Hal's flight.</p>
<p>They passed by many doors until eventually they reached the stairs. For what could have been an eon they raced up, down, left and right and then he saw her.</p>
<p>Inza was sprawled on the staircase, caught mid run. Her red hair was loose and her eyes open, staring blankly out.</p>
<p>“M.. Mom..” Hal’s voice shook. Inza wasn’t his Mom. But she’d been as good as one to him. He couldn’t loose his parents again. Not again. His hand trembled. His father… the explosion… getting fired from the air force just so he could see his Mom on her death bed… But too late…</p>
<p>“Hal, focus.” Kent said and he blinked. Kent was at Inza’s side. Closing her eyes. No! <em>Please no</em>.</p>
<p>“She’s breathing.” He said, looking deep into Hal’s eyes. Hal breathed.</p>
<p>“She’s alive.” Hal repeated, taking her hand. It was cold, but not as cold as death.</p>
<p>“I believe she’s in a coma.” Kent said. “Whatever it was, it has to have been powerful to do this. To take Inza on.” Kent gritted his teeth. Hal furrowed his brow.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well we’re both pretty powerful. We can fix this.” Hal said. He had to believe this. They’d bring Inza back. She’d be fine.</p>
<p>“We’ll save Mom.”</p>
<p>And with that, there was a loud knocking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Help of an Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drawn by a disturbance in the universe, an old friend comes to offer their help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Twelve: The Help of an Old Friend</h1>
<p>Hal didn’t know the Tower of Fate had a door. Sure the real tower in New York had one. But the Tower of Fate? And whatever it looked out on… certainly wasn’t the physical plane. It was like space, but filled with more colour. A sparkling rainbow of nebula and light.</p>
<p>There was a kid standing there. Could only be ten at most. Dark, tanned skin and thick black hair. Eyes as black as jet looked up at them. Hal gasped in shock as Kent lifted the child up by his shirt and held him against the wall.</p>
<p>“<em>You</em>.” Kent growled. “What have you done with Inza?”</p>
<p>“Kent!” Hal protested, trying to get between the two.</p>
<p>The child looked unconcerned, staring down at Kent with a somewhat bored expression.</p>
<p>“It is good to see you too, Kent. And as for your wife. I have done nothing to her. I am here to help.”</p>
<p>Kent held the child up for a second longer then with a pause released him back to the ground. There was something almost reverent about his movement. </p>
<p>“Hal, meet Nabu.” Kent said, taking a step back. “Nabu, this is Hal Jordan.”</p>
<p>“Pleasure.” Nabu commented. Hal looked down at the kid.</p>
<p>“This is the Lord of Order that killed your father and then raised you?” Hal said. Nabu raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Inza’s words. He’s paraphrasing.” Kent commented, running a hand down his face.</p>
<p>“How like her.” Nabu replied. The door to the Tower closed and Nabu walked past them as if he owned the place. It occurred to Hal that that probably was the case.</p>
<p>“Kent, are you OK?” He asked quietly.</p>
<p>Kent gave him a tortured look that definitely said he was not OK.</p>
<p>“This is not good.” Kent finally managed, turning to follow Nabu. “Nabu chose to be reborn as a human after bringing Inza and I back. He wanted to learn more about humanity. It had been millennia since he’d had a mortal form. I hadn’t thought we’d see him again.”</p>
<p>“I had intended to leave you and Inza to be Doctor Fate. You should not have needed me.” Nabu said, not turning to look back at them.</p>
<p>“So you being here is not a good sign.” Kent said, catching up with the Lord of Order.</p>
<p>“The Fate of the Universe hangs by a thread.” Nabu said. “A great evil moves to thwart all that we have achieved Kent. It falls to us to once more restore Fate’s natural path.”</p>
<p>“What is this evil?” Kent asked as Nabu crouched down besides Inza.</p>
<p>“A powerful and ancient force.” Nabu replied. He muttered words in an ancient language, highlighting golden webs over Inza’s slumbering form. Light ran along them and towards Nabu’s hand.  “She is trapped. I cannot bring her out of this.”</p>
<p>“You can’t or you won’t?”</p>
<p>“I cannot. She is in a trap of her own making.” Nabu said, rising from his position. His gaze moved from Kent to Hal and the teen shifted. There was something about the boy’s gaze that reminded him of the Guardians of the Universe. It wasn’t comfortable to see in the eyes of a child.</p>
<p>“You have been touched by Fate’s powers.” He commented.</p>
<p>“Well, Inza turned me into a child.” Hal said with a shrug. Nabu continued to stare into him.</p>
<p>“You have much power, Harold Jordan. I can sense it. Your strength may be needed.”</p>
<p>Hal gave a nod.</p>
<p>“Anything to save Inza.” Whatever they were up against, he could take it.</p>
<p>“And how exactly are we going to defeat this thing, considering we don’t know what it is?” Kent asked. He could name a few dangerous foes who could take on a Doctor Fate and threaten the universe. None of them good. But surely he and Nabu would have been able to sense their familiar presence?</p>
<p>“I believe you have become well acquainted with various powerful beings who call themselves heroes?” Nabu said, glancing up at Kent.</p>
<p>“I’ll get in contact with the JSA and the League,” Kent said, running a hand over his head. “But first I need to get Inza somewhere more comfortable.”</p>
<p>He bent down, lifting her body up and cradling it close to his chest. She hung limply looking for all intents and purposes dead. Hal looked away. Inza was alive. They would rescue her.</p>
<p>“You’ll need more than just them. Ti’Giian’s power will be of use.” Nabu commented, following Kent.</p>
<p>“You? Willingly working with a Lord of Chaos.” Kent pointed out.</p>
<p>“I’d prefer to preserve the universe. Even at the expense of my contacts” Nabu answered.</p>
<p>Hal felt out of place as the discussion took a turn for the various powerful threats that could have caused this. It was strange to hear Kent talk as the student to Nabu. Who was only a child, but then who was Hal to judge? After all, he was only fifteen but had decades of life experience as well. It irked him that even though he had all the energy of the central power battery, the power of 3600 rings, he could not save Inza.</p>
<p>“Powers are not equal in all things, Harold Jordan.” Nabu said, glancing back at him. “I can sense your tries. Do not be disappointed or ashamed that you cannot free her from her prison.”</p>
<p>“I should be able to, though.” Hal said. “I’ve got all this power. I can feel it.”</p>
<p>They passed into the physical tower and followed Kent upstairs.</p>
<p>“A man may fight and his spear may fly true and pierce another’s heart. But if they meet with swords, the other will kill the man. They both hold power over life and death.” Nabu said.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“He means that abilities aren’t always equal. If both had spears, then the first guy wins. Swords and it’s the second. They both are equally matched while being outmatched. Essentially even if we can’t wake Inza, there’s hope that we have enough power to save the day. And then Inza should wake.” Kent explained. Hal opened the bedroom door and Kent carried Inza in.</p>
<p>“I need a few moments.” He said, looking back at the two of them.</p>
<p>“Kent, we don’t have time.” Nabu growled. It was a surprisingly deep and powerful voice coming from a child.</p>
<p>“Nabu, come downstairs with me. We can discuss a plan of action. I’ve got Mary’s number. And I can alert Kyle and Alan about this.” Hal said, moving to direct the Lord of Order downstairs but backing off at the glare he received.</p>
<p>Right, scary kid.</p>
<p>Thankfully Nabu accepted and they left Kent to his feelings.</p>
<p>“He’s going through a lot. Both of us are. Mom… Inza’s very important to us. You should be more sensitive.” Hal told Nabu firmly as he lead the way downstairs.</p>
<p>“You can start to assemble the heroes?” Nabu asked, dark eyes boring into Hal.</p>
<p>“You don’t care, do you? She could be dying! You said she’s stuck in a prison! And you don’t care!” Hal tried not to scream out his frustration at the Lord of Order. Nabu regarded him coldly.</p>
<p>“It will not be of much use to her if we let the universe be destroyed. Focus on the here and the now, Harold.”</p>
<p>“It’s Hal.”</p>
<p>“Call them Harold.”</p>
<p>Hal was beginning to see why Inza really didn’t like this Lord of Order. He was insufferable. Hal grabbed the phone and started dialling.</p>
<p>“Mary? Yeah. It’s me. Can you come over. Inza’s… She’s in a coma. Somethings happening apparently.” Mary waltzed in before Hal had even had a chance to hang up. Her body was glowing with light, winged and a very form fitting outfit. If that, Hal thought, considering she was just a kaleidoscope of light. Being a teenager once more, he really wished that heroes were less revealing in their outfits. Or lack of.</p>
<p>“Ti’Giian.” Nabu said.</p>
<p>She hissed.</p>
<p>“Nabu!”</p>
<p>“I would have an alliance.”</p>
<p>“What? Order would seek to have an alliance with Chaos?”</p>
<p>“Both of you, shut up.” Hal growled, he had dialled in Kyle’s number and he was not having two powerful cosmic beings fighting in the kitchen. There was enough going on.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>"Kyle, it's me. Hal." Hal paused, watching the two who decided to remain quiet. When it was clear they would keep to their sullen silence, he continued. “I need your help. Something big is coming. Kent’s old pal from when he was Fate has appeared and given us a warning. Inza’s… she’s in a coma.”</p>
<p>Kyle swore.</p>
<p>“I’ll be over. Alan’s with me. I’ll bring him.”</p>
<p>Hal hung up. Who else did he have? Right. Barry. Barry promised to let the rest of the League know. By the time he had hung up Kyle and Alan were there.</p>
<p>“Who are these people?” Alan asked, looking between Nabu and Ti’Giian.</p>
<p>“It is good to see you again, Alan.” Nabu said. Alan blinked.</p>
<p>“You’re Nabu?”</p>
<p>“And that’s Mary, Inza’s friend. A Lord of Chaos.” Hal introduced</p>
<p>She smiled.</p>
<p>“Interesting choice of outfit.” Alan said. Hal was glad he was not the only one.</p>
<p>“You can also call me Ti’Giian.” She smiled at him.</p>
<p>Kent came down the stairs and Alan went to him.</p>
<p>“We’ll save her, Kent.” He promised the man. Kent nodded mutely. Jay appeared.</p>
<p>“Alan let me know. The others are coming.” He explained to the group.</p>
<p>Within minutes more and more heroes filed in and they relocated to the Tower of Fate. Hal hadn’t realised how many people Kent had known. Within fifteen minutes Nabu was addressing the crowd.</p>
<p>“A powerful evil seeks to destroy the universe.” He announced to them, jet eyes looking over the gathering of heroes.</p>
<p>“I have yet to identify it’s source but with our combined forces we may be able to find this evil and cut it off before it has a chance to put it’s plans into motion.” He announced.</p>
<p>“How will we find it if we don’t know what it is?” Asked a girl clad in blue with white stars.</p>
<p>“We’ll split into teams.” Announced Ti’Giian. “We’ve begun compiling a list of those powerful enough to be behind this. We go, we investigate.”</p>
<p>“And what if we tip of this big evil, love?” British accent. Constantine.</p>
<p>“We can’t just wait for the next stage of their plan.” Kent pointed out. He had changed into his Doctor Fate outfit and it commanded attention.</p>
<p>“Each team should have a magic user or telepath. So we can remain in contact.” Nabu said, looking out across at the crowd. There was assembled nodding.</p>
<p>“You’re going to be OK?” Kyle asked from where he floated next to Hal at the back of the group.</p>
<p>“I will be once we’ve saved Inza.” Hal answered, watching as the plan was discussed. Names were being suggested as the magic user or telepath of the team.</p>
<p>“If you need to… not be involved in this, it’s fine.” Kyle said.</p>
<p>“I’ve faced much worse than this.” Hal pointed out softly.</p>
<p>“You’re still back at being fifteen. And she helped raise you. This might be… too personal.”</p>
<p>“Kent’s not keeping out of it because it’s too personal. And neither will I.”</p>
<p>The teams were organised. Nabu, Kent and Hal were going to be a team. Kyle was able to communicate well enough that he was deemed worthy of leading a team. Theoretically Kent and Nabu could have both lead teams but with Kent’s feelings for his wife and Nabu’s latent admittance that he had only been alive in his body for 9 years and was nearly human, it was decided that they should not be alone. Batman had suggested Hal stay with Kent.</p>
<p>Even with all the heroes and teams, they had several dimensions to visit. Nabu was mostly a dead weight as far as Hal saw it. Sure he could transport them with ease but Kent could have done that. And mostly Nabu had to remain out of any communications because the presence of a Lord of Order would set alarm bells ringing for evil. Kent did most of the talking. Sometimes Hal had to do it. The only time Nabu had spoken was when they visited the Realm of Chaos.</p>
<p>Apparently he had a lot to say with Shat-Ru, who was an ex Lord of Order who had tried to kill Nabu for being too chaotic. Shat-Ru was now a Lord of Chaos thanks to Inza. Hal wasn’t sure he wanted to know all that had gone on. Space and stars made more sense than this magic stuff. It did seem that Nabu just wanted a natter.</p>
<p>Eventually they returned to the Tower.</p>
<p>“Maybe one of the other teams has had better luck.” Kent said, coming out of his magical trance where he sent updates to the other teams.</p>
<p>Some had leads that they were following. Kyle had one. Apparently they had stumbled across something interesting on Oa.</p>
<p>Nabu was sitting cross legged in meditation. He’d been like that since they got back. Hal glanced at the wall that went to the tower. He didn’t know if he could face seeing Inza’s lifeless body but he hated the thought of her being alone. Of losing her.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry.” Kent said. He looked exhausted. The helmet was in his hands. The first time he’d taken it off on their adventures. Hal gave a nod.</p>
<p>“I just… I wish I’d been there.”</p>
<p>Kent nodded. It was not fair that they had been oblivious. Camping. Enjoying themselves. Hal could not shake the feeling it was all his fault. They’d gone camping for him. Why else had it been that group? And when he was gone, something attacked Inza. Now the world might end. He placed his head in his hands. Kent put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Hal glanced at Kent’s face. The defeat and fear. The teenager frowned, looking down at his own hands. He had power. The Will power of 3600 rings, the central power battery… If he just embraced it, surely he could fix it? He could fix everything.</p>
<p>“I know who it is!” Nabu announced suddenly, rising from the ground, jet black eyes looking at them. Something squirmed in Hal’s stomach under that cold gaze.</p>
<p>“What? Who?” Asked Kent, jumping to his feet.</p>
<p>“You hid yourself well from me, did you not?” Nabu said, eyes looking deep into Hal’s soul.</p>
<p>“No.” His voice shook. No. It couldn’t be. He was in control. Everything had been fine. This couldn’t be him.</p>
<p>“Please no.” He gasped. It wasn’t. It couldn't...</p>
<p>“You wormed into the boy’s body like maggots in a carcass. But even as you seek to dominate him you reveal yourself, Parallax.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fear Wills It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Nabu's revelation, Hal fights against Parallax and heroes prepare to battle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Thirteen: Fear Wills It</h1><p>“Nabu! Stop this!” Kent shouted. Hal was on his hands and knees, his breathe coming in ragged gasps.</p><p>“I didn’t! I can’t have!” Hal choked out. But even as he said that he realised the lie. A buried nightmare that he had put down to eating that sausage before it was fully cooked. He’d forgotten about it. The strange dream. The yellow tint. He could hear the rough laughter of fear.</p><p>Nabu was approaching.</p><p>“Do not fear, Kent Nelson. I will remove the infection.” His voice was cold as the Lord of Order drew closer to Hal.</p><p>“Get away from me!” Hal hissed. Where had that come from? Where those words actually his?</p><p><em>We can fix this</em>. The voice whispered. <em>We have the power. The Universe is broken. It took your father, your mother. The Guardians of the Universe allowed your home to be destroyed. Coast City, all gone. And now Inza. But we can make the perfect universe. Everything will be back. Everything will be as it should be, Hal Jordan.</em></p><p>Who was he? Hal could not separate the shattered shards of himself. Everything was lost. Nabu reached in and Parallax grabbed his hand.</p><p>“I don’t think so.” Parallax rose, green energy flowing around him.</p><p>“Hal, this is not you!” Kent shouted, already moving to place the helmet on his head. Nabu’s eyes widened as Parallax’s will protected him from Order’s magic.</p><p>“I am not Hal, my name is Parallax. And I will fix this. I will fix everything.” He said. It was so simple. How had these heroes fooled him for so long? It was as clear as daylight. He would gather enough power and he could return to the beginning of time and ensure the universe was how he wished it. Everyone would live. Everyone would be happy. He would be the ultimate hero. The one who had ended all evil.</p><p>“The Universe does not need to be fixed, Parallax. Begone, Fear Mongerer!”</p><p>Parallax could feel Order’s magic. Order was an enemy of Will. Of Fear. The power of the emotional spectrum was messy.</p><p>“You will not stand in my way, Lord of Order.” Parallax said, spare hand going to the child’s throat. He gagged. A spell was fired at him and Parallax reflected it with the green light of will.</p><p>“Let Nabu go, Hal!” Doctor Fate said, hand raised straight at him.</p><p>“Why are you against me, Fate?” Parallax asked. “I can build you a better life in my new universe. You and Inza can be happy together. Without the interference of the Lords of Order.”</p><p>“Let. Nabu. Go.”</p><p>The child’s struggles were getting weaker, clutching at his hand, legs kicking. Parallax realised that there was only so much power that the kid could contain in this mortal form. If the Lord of Order truly wanted to escape, he would burn the body up before he could return to his natural state of a Lord of Order. It would kill Nabu.</p><p>“Did you ever think that this body could have had a life?” Parallax asked Nabu. “This child who’s body you’ve taken since its birth. I am a hero, saving him from your influence.”</p><p>And with a push of Will, Parallax snapped Nabu’s bond to the mortal host. He released the child to the floor. He was still breathing. Where had Nabu-</p><p>A blast hit him. Managed to get through the shield.</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Parallax looked at Doctor Fate, floating above him. The kind blue eyes of Kent’s had become steel, ringed with gold. Of course Nabu would not flee to his fellow Lords of Order. Parallax rose.</p><p>“You won’t succeed, Parallax. Release your host.” Doctor Fate intoned.</p><p>“This is me!” Parallax roared. They had some nonsense about this Fear entity but it wasn’t true. It had been a lie to try and control him. He was thinking rationally. Why couldn’t they see that? He just wanted to be a hero. To save the day. His new universe would be so perfect. No hero could achieve better.</p><p>“No, Parallax.” The voice nearly sounded double.</p><p>Parallax shook his head. This was a ploy. A trick to get him to stop and think so that Fate could defeat him. But he wouldn’t be stopped. He would not fail in his mission. Parallax would save Coast City! He would fix everything.</p><p>He just needed more power.</p><p>His gaze shifted to where he and Doctor Fate fought. This Tower had much energy that he could use. Parallax’s lip curled up in a smile. He saw Doctor Fate’s eyes widen as he realised this.</p><p>A hand shot out and Parallax shielded himself only to realise that Fate had created portals. Several of them.</p><p>“Hal?” Barry was there, staring at him.</p><p>Kyle. His eyes glowing green. Parallax could sense the power that surrounded him. The boy looked cosmic, the universe reflected in his costume, his chest a shining light. It would not be enough. Parallax would not be defeated. He had to save the day. He had to be the hero again. He was so close to putting everything right.</p><p>“Please, Hal, you’re not Parallax! We don’t have to fight!” Kyle called at to him. Hal considered the boy. Normally this would have evened them. But he had been prepared. He had the power of 3600 rings, the central power battery… The power of Fate’s wife was being siphoned off while she slumbered. She would thank him when everything was right. Already he was starting to connect with the energy of the tower and absorb it into himself.</p><p>“Hal, listen to him.” Parallax glanced at the woman who had spoken.</p><p>She was familiar. Dark hair was touched with violet light. Her outfit was that of Star Sapphire but amplified somehow. She was cloaked in in violet light and her outfit glimmered as if crystalline. Carol. Eyes met her glowing ones and he was filled with memories. Dates… their first kiss… their first night together… His heart wrenched. No. She couldn’t oppose him. Why couldn’t they all just see?</p><p>“I need to fix this universe! It’s broken. I will save everyone!” Why couldn’t they understand that?</p><p>And with this power and the rest he would absorb from the Tower… It was achievable!</p><p>“I don’t want to fight you.”</p><p>“Then back down.” Parallax told the kid.</p><p>“You know I can’t do that.”</p><p>Kyle threw a shot at him and Parallax dodged, narrowly avoiding a blast from Doctor Fate at the same time. Barry was suddenly on his back, holding him.</p><p>“Hal, you’ve got to shake this. This isn’t you!” Barry said in his ear.</p><p>“No,” Hal said, twisting around to throw the speedster off. “This is me! I see clearly now! I can save the universe! No more putting out fires as they turn up! I will make the universe right!”</p><p>A construct constricted around him, a boa and Parallax shattered it. Ribbons of magic threatened to follow but his shield pushed them aside. No one could stop him. He just had to hold them off until he had enough power to pull this off. He would save the universe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fears that Never Leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Parallax fights to 'fix' the universe, Inza fights to escape from her own prison.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Fourteen: Fears that Never Leave</h1>
<p>Days passed. Nights passed.</p>
<p>At least, she assumed they did.</p>
<p>There were no windows.</p>
<p>The passage of time was meaningless.</p>
<p>How long had she been here? A week? A month? A century?</p>
<p>There was nothing but deathly silence. No hum of technology. No mutter from outside. Magic was silent. That or she’d gone deaf. That was a real possibility.</p>
<p>Once she had tried measuring in sleep.  That hadn’t gone too well. She stopped being able to sleep out of her desperation to have some semblance of time.  It was exhausting. And there was no end to the tower. No matter how long she walked, there was no escape. She’d walk for miles and miles until her body ached and only sometimes fell into an exhausted slumber.</p>
<p>It had to be Nabu. He wanted her out of the picture. First he stole her husband (never mind that he was there first) and now he was going to steal everything from her.</p>
<p>Inza hugged herself as she lay against the wall. There was no helmet to liberate her. She’d tried summoning it. She had tried every ounce of magic that Kent had taught her to use when without the helm. But nothing. Inza had called out to him until her voice was raw. She had called for Hal. She missed them both. It felt like a huge and empty hole in her chest.</p>
<p>Nabu had taken them from her and now she was alone.</p>
<p>More time passed.</p>
<p>She walked some more.</p>
<p>Maybe counting the seconds would help her know how much time was spinning away. She got into the thousands before she lost track.</p>
<p>How was it that she couldn’t even find her way back to the main room? Even before she was Fate she’d had been able to find her way back.</p>
<p>Inza gave up on counting. What did it matter? Nabu had won. She would be stuck here. Alone. Never to escape. There was no point. She might as well give up. Inza slid down a wall. She didn’t know which wall. And for the first time since getting stuck here, tears slid down her face and Inza allowed herself to fully give into despair.</p>
<p>“What do you see?”</p>
<p>The voice was familiar. Inza lifted her head. It was Hal. Not the teenager that she had helped raise. Instead it was the pilot she had met all those years ago when Sinestro had attacked. It was Hal Jordan before he had become Parallax.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be here. Aren’t you a figment of Hal’s mind?” Inza said slowly, wiping her eyes. Hal turned to look at her and then glanced up.</p>
<p>“I suppose so.” He commented, leaning back against the same wall. Inza glanced at him. He seemed to be watching something.</p>
<p>“This… is this Parallax? It’s not the Tower?” She said slowly.</p>
<p>“The Tower?” Hal asked, glancing at her. “Is that what you see?”</p>
<p>“What do you see?” Inza said, frowning. Hal looked away to watch something.</p>
<p>“We’re seeing our darkest fears.” He explained to her. “And yours is the tower you live in.”</p>
<p>Inza hugged her legs closer, looking down at her feet. After a while Hal shifted closer to her. Not touching but she could feel the warmth against her.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Not particularly.” Inza said, looking out at the tower.</p>
<p>“It might help.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. His voice was warm, friendly and promised understanding. Inza sniffed.</p>
<p>“I was stuck in this tower for forty years. Forty years, Hal. I stopped ageing. After a while, I couldn’t see my friends and family. They’d know something was up. When they were greying and I hadn’t even had a wrinkle. Their lives all moved on. They had families and matured. I had just Kent and this Tower. I never had any children. I don’t age, maybe that’s why? I can’t even mature so I’m left here with all these feelings and desires of a twenty year old when I should be one hundred. So while Kent was off being possessed, I couldn’t help but feel jealous of all the attention Nabu got. While I was left here in his Tower. Alone. I hated him. I hated this.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound great.” Hal consoled. “Why did you put up with it?”</p>
<p>“Because I love Kent. I love him more than anything else. He’s worth it.”</p>
<p>“He’s a good man.” Hal agreed.</p>
<p>“What do you see?”</p>
<p>“A lot.”</p>
<p>Inza looked over at the pilot. Grey hairs at the temples. Hal’s aviator’s jacket on his shoulders. He didn’t wear the Green lantern ring and just watched the sky with an almost wistful expression. Even if it was meant to be his darkest fears.</p>
<p>“This all could be a figment of my imagination. A trick of Nabu’s.” She said. “It would be just like him.” Nabu was always messing up her life. The past few years had just been a trap. To make her think that she was safe. And then he had swooped in. The hand on her shoulder started to rub her back.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m here. You’re not alone Mrs Nelson.”</p>
<p>“But you can’t be. Because I turned you into a child. You’re just a part of Hal. And this is the tower. And you can’t tell me what it is that you see because it’s all part of my imagination. Because Nabu’s finally got Kent and got me out of the picture. I knew he’d do this. It was his plan all along. Now Kent’s going to be completely taken by Nabu and he’ll destroy Kent’s body because I’m not there is save him.” Her head was feeling woozy and she gasped, struggling to get air into her lungs.</p>
<p>“Mrs Nelson… Inza, breathe with me.” She could hear deep breathes as if from a distance and Inza tried to match that, bringing herself back under control.</p>
<p>“We’re not in the Tower. This is something Parallax has created-” Hal said.</p>
<p>“-But you aren’t real. You are as much a part of Hal as Parallax. How are you here if that’s the case? This is just Nabu trying to get me not to blame him. I won’t fall for it!”</p>
<p>“Breathe, Inza.” Hal told her and she took a shaky gasp. “Try putting your head between your knees. It can help.” She followed Hal’s instructions. He rubbed her back until once more as she struggled to get her breathing back under control. Inza closed her eyes, focusing on that on point of contact as she tried to push down the rising fear and panic that spread out from her stomach and through her veins.</p>
<p>“I don’t really know everything myself. I suspect it’s part of Parallax. I don’t know if you are here physically or not. Do you know?”</p>
<p>Inza opened her eyes, glancing up at Hal and then back down to the ground. She had just assumed this was her physical self.</p>
<p>“No. I don’t.” She felt sick and did not try to lift her head for the conversation. His fingers continued to rub her back.</p>
<p>“Mostly I see the plane crash that killed my father.” Hal said slowly. “But I also see Coast City destroyed. And I can watch my journey to Oa. Powerless to stop myself as I fight every Green Lantern they put in my path.”</p>
<p>Inza glanced up at him from her knees. He was still watching the skies.</p>
<p>“My one seems silly now.” She said faintly. Hal hummed, not agreeing but not disagreeing.</p>
<p>“So we’re trapped here?” Time had passed. Inza didn’t know how much. But Hal was still sitting next to her. Watching as his memories passed before his eyes. She sat back up and Hal removed his hand</p>
<p>“Perhaps. But I think that’s part of your fear.” Hal told her, leaning forwards, arms crossed over bent legs.</p>
<p>“I can’t stay trapped in here again.” Inza said softly, running a hand through her hair. Hal looked back at her.</p>
<p>“So, you’re going to get out.”</p>
<p>“How?” Inza asked bleakly. “I’m powerless. I’m still not unconvinced that this isn’t Nabu. And if it is Parallax, you’ve been trapped here how long?”</p>
<p>“Don’t let fear win. Don’t let it convince you that you can’t win. You’re stronger than fear, Inza.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate the sentiment.” Inza muttered. Hal sighed.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you go off on adventures with Doctor Fate before you got any powers?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. But that was different.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“I…” Inza trailed off. It had been Doctor Fate. Nabu in control. And she had trusted him to save her. And he had. How many times had Nabu saved her while possessing Kent’s body? She realised that as much as she hated Nabu and believed him capable of such evils, he would not.</p>
<p>“This is Parallax.” She said, voice a little firmer. She wasn’t stuck in the Tower. This wasn’t real. It gave her a bit of strength.</p>
<p>“Have you got any ideas on how to get out?” Inza asked Hal. He glanced at her.</p>
<p>“I don’t exactly have an out. I’m within me, as far as I’m aware. The most I can do is keep Parallax distracted and from getting complete control.”</p>
<p>“Keep him distracted, how?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m still here. He’s not defeated me. I know who I am.” Hal said firmly.</p>
<p>Inza frowned, thinking on that.</p>
<p>“I am Inza Nelson. I am not trapped in the Tower of Fate. I am not a prawn of Nabu. I am wife to Kent. I am Doctor Fate. And Doctor Fate, she can do anything.” The old mantra. Her hands curled into fists as she stood up, staring out at the tower.</p>
<p>“This is not real. This is an illusion. And I reject it.”</p>
<p>Her magic came from the universe. She channelled it through humanity. Their hopes, their loves, their passions, their desires. It was the link that guided her. Inza raised her hand but it was only an action to guide her own power. To enforce the realness of what she was trying to do. The Tower started to fade out but that wasn’t enough. She had to shatter this fear.</p>
<p>Behind her she could feel the heat and energy from Hal’s own humanity. His will was a conduit that she could use to tap into the magic that flowed like an undercurrent through reality. And Hal was full of Willpower. With a start, Inza realised the nature of her powers. The nature of magic. It’s connection with the Emotional Entities. Like the Starheart and the green energy of Will. Like Order and Chaos. Inza understood now.</p>
<p>The illusion shattered and she felt the hiss of Parallax as his hold loosened.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s too late to stop me. To stop us…</em>
</p>
<p>The voice reverberated around her but Inza steeled her resolve.</p>
<p>“No. You cannot control Fate, Parallax.” The magic flowed through her. The helmet was a focus. It kept the raw magic from burning up her physical form. But here she was a spirit. The magic was at her fingertips and she was a match for Parallax.</p>
<p>“I’ll come back for you, Hal.” She promised him, glancing back at the pilot. He gave her a dashing, Maverick-esque grin.</p>
<p>“I’ll be ready.”</p>
<p>They both knew the roles that they would have to play and with a shrug Inza released herself from Parallax’s realm of fear and returned to her body.</p>
<p>Eyes sprung open and she turned to lean over the bed, coughing up blood. The split second of re-joining her body with all that magic had been enough to nearly burn her out. Her head pounded. Her mouth was dry. She felt like she had run a fever.</p>
<p>“Kent.” Inza called out. But she was alone. Slowly she rose, pushing the bed sheets off. Kent had changed her into PJs. There was a cup of tea steaming on the bedside table. A card. Inza picked it up, grabbing the tea and sipping. She could taste the herbs that Kent had added. It gave clarity to her mind and soothed the burn of magic.</p>
<p>
  <em>My dearest Inza,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hal, Nabu, Mary and I have gone to find the source of your coma. I hope to be there when you wake but if I am still making my way back, know I love you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your adoring husband, Kent</em>
</p>
<p>Inza held the card close to her heart. Kent. Wait… Hal was with him. Parallax. Inza forced herself up. She had to save them. She had to save them all. And Nabu… Nabu was back? Oh, of course. The final piece in the puzzle. She understood it all now and it gave her a headache. Inza sloshed down the rest of the tea to take off the edge and hurriedly got dressed. Kent would be wearing the helmet. Normally he half helmed when they weren’t merged but with what was going on, he’d have wanted full access to the power list of Fate. She just had to hope that she wasn’t too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Showdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As stakes are raised, can Parallax be stopped?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Fifteen: The Showdown</h1><p>The Tower was a mess.</p><p>Inza picked her way over battered heroes, trapped heroes... Parallax had left a bloody trail for her to follow.</p><p>“Please, Hal. Don’t do anything you’ll regret.” Inza muttered softly, pushing on. She had no helmet but she knew enough for this.</p><p>“Inza.” It was Ti’Giian. She and Mary were split. The dragon like creature held the elderly woman. She was struggling to breathe. Inza hurried over.</p><p>“Ti’Giian. Mary.” She said softly, a hand touching both of them. Her magic was enough to stabilise Mary. Ti’Giian looked at her gratefully. They had an understanding.</p><p>“Kent?” She asked the dragon like creature softly.</p><p>“Alive. Nabu has returned to the helmet.” The voice was not human but she understood. Inza nodded.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon. I’m going to end this.” She promised them, setting off.</p><p>The Tower shook the closer she got to them and Inza could feel the battle for its power. Of course with the link between magic and the emotional spectrum… Parallax would have no problem trying to absorb the power for himself. She closed her eyes, placing a hand against the cold stone floor. This Tower was as much hers as it was Kent’s. A slight shift in its location and signature. That would seal it off until Parallax found a new access.</p><p>But that set the time ticking. He’d know that she had done this.</p><p>When she got to the battlefield, Inza had to blink. It wasn’t just Parallax attempting to take on the Tower’s power that was causing it to tremble.</p><p>Whatever enlightenment she had achieved allowed her a greater clarity. She could see Kent, wreathed in the flame that was Nabu’s natural form, a Lord of Order. Kyle was shielded by what looked like a glowing green, giant fish like creature. There was a woman, Carol Ferris, in a scanty, violet outfit, a sharp toothed creature wrapped possessively around her.</p><p>And Hal. He looked exactly like he had when she had first met. Grown, greying, thigh high boots which for some reason he pulled off better than she could. And there, riddled through his body, a yellow fear bug. Parallax.</p><p>Three Emotional Entities in conflict would be enough to shake any reality. And here she was. Unable to access her full powers.</p><p>“OK, Inza.” She said to herself softly. She could do this.</p><p>“Stop!” She shouted, a trick of magic magnifying her voice.</p><p>Four pairs of attention shifted to her.</p><p>“Inza.” It took Fate to break the silence. She raised a hand to stop him coming to her. Now was not the time to merge and become True Fate. Inza ignored the hurt and confusion in Kent’s eyes. She gave the slightest of nod to Nabu’s realisation.</p><p>“Right. Let’s talk this through.” She said. Her voice sounded small.</p><p>“There’s nothing to discuss.” Parallax told her.</p><p>“There is always something to discuss.” Inza said, putting a firmness into her voice. She was <em>Doctor</em> Fate. Kent had always been more of the Fate side anyway.</p><p>“Talk me through your plan, Parallax.” She said, before he could deny her words.</p><p>“Inza, you can’t be serious?” Kyle asked and she looked at him.</p><p>“Everyone deserves an opinion. A view. I think it would be best if we talked through disagreements before blasting each other.” And would stop the tower from collapsing.</p><p>“She has a point.” Carol said, lowering her ring hand. The entity of love surrounded her. It was perhaps not surprising that love would agree with this approach.</p><p>Kent’s gaze was full of trust. She wondered if Nabu had filled him in.</p><p>“You know my plan. I will fix the universe. Everyone will be happy.” Parallax said.</p><p>“And how will you fix it?” Inza asked.</p><p>“I will go back to the start. I will make the world anew. It will be a perfect world.” He looked at her. “You and Kent will be together. Free from Fate. Kyle, Alex will be alive again. Don’t you want that? Carol, we can be together. We can live in Coast City.”</p><p>“Hal, it won’t be us.” Inza said softly.</p><p>“What? Of course it will be.”</p><p>“No. They’ll just be a copy of us. It won’t be the same.”</p><p>Parallax’s lip curled up in distaste.</p><p>“You won’t know that.” He said.</p><p>“But you will. And you will be in your perfect universe, with your facsimile of a perfect world. And you will know that this is just a lie.”</p><p>“No. It won’t be. It’ll be perfect!”</p><p>“Hal, we’ve never been perfect.” Carol spoke up and Inza could see the pain in her eyes at this truth. “We couldn’t be together in a perfect world. No matter how much I love you.” Her voice broke.</p><p>“Leave me alone!” Parallax growled. Inza’s eyes narrowed, watching the interaction between the Entity and Hal.</p><p>“In your perfect world, I wouldn’t have met Kent. We met through Doctor Fate.” She pointed out.</p><p>Parallax paused.</p><p>“You wouldn’t suffer!” He finally said.</p><p>“Not having Kent is suffering.” Inza countered.</p><p>“You won’t know it. Just like I didn’t know about all I had lost when you made me a child.”</p><p>“But that did hurt you. And I’m sorry for it.”</p><p>Parallax paused.</p><p>“Hal, Kent and I love you. Alan, Barry, Kyle… We all love you. You’re not alone. We’re here for you.”</p><p>Slowly Inza rose towards Parallax, hand raised. His fist clenched and eyes looked pointedly away from her.</p><p>“I love you, Hal. Please. Come back to me.” Carol pleaded softly and Parallax wavered. That was all that Hal had needed. A hand reached out and took Inza’s. A second one grabbed Carol’s and together they pulled. Alone, Inza’s magic would have burnt her out but the Predator ensnared its host’s love in a powerful grasp. Fate’s hand joined, resting on Hal’s arm, magic connecting to the man within. Around her she could feel Kyle’s will, amplified by Ion, wrapping around all of them to aid their attempts.</p><p>With one last powerful pull, Hal Jordan was free.</p><p><em>Now Kent.</em> Inza thought, falling as her magic failed. And then she was one with Doctor Fate. They looked out at Parallax. It hissed at them. Separated from its host, the fear entity was apparent in its true yellow form.</p><p>“Together!” Doctor Fate cried, pulling the magic of the universe to them; the merging of man, woman and godling. They began to cast the spell to bind Parallax. Crystals and green energy restricted the Entity’s movements and with a final incantation, Doctor Fate sealed Parallax away.</p><p>Both Ion and the Predator had been more willing to part from their hosts but Kent and Inza did not watch their final interactions. Instead they had paused, embracing the perfect merge of their minds and bodies, marvelling in the rightness of it before they separated once more. Kent had kissed Inza. Hal coughed.</p><p>“It still feels weird seeing you guys kiss.” He said and Inza laughed. Hal was back to who he had been before all of this. Carol took his hand and pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re back, Hal.” She said softly.</p><p>“I’m glad to be back.” Hal reached in for another kiss.</p><p>“I feel like I’m third… fifth wheeling?” Kyle said rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the couples.  </p><p>Hal and Carol broke apart.</p><p>“It’s been seven years. I think I get to kiss Carol if I want to. They have no excuse. They’ve been married fifty years and they still kiss.” Hal said, gesturing to Kent and Inza. Everyone laughed the nervous laughter of victory. A hesitant disbelief at the relief of victory.</p><p>“So it’s over?” Kyle said eventual.</p><p>“It is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One year later.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the one-year anniversary of Hal’s return. Which is what they had settled on calling it. It was a gross simplification and he had mentioned to Inza once on a coffee morning, that he didn’t feel like he’d ever left. The memories of his time as a child were still part of him. He drank tea now. Was more pensive (<em>thanks Kent</em> – Inza had laughed). His brother and John approved. The League was still getting used to it.</p><p>In the end it had been Hal’s idea.</p><p>A gathering of the five of them. The three who had hosted the Emotional Entities and, Kent and Inza who played host to the Lord of Order.</p><p>The Nelsons had offered the Tower and Inza had had too much fun decorating it up. The room looked like space. The table hung in the aether and stars lit the meal. Golden Orbs of Fate waited on them. Kyle had been the first to arrive. He had shyly offered them a locket with portraits of Kent and Inza, created by his own hand. He had done small portraits for everyone. Carol and Hal had arrived together. Hal brough Khundish Ale and Carol had chosen to bring the more traditional flowers.</p><p>“Thank you for hosting. I would have offered, but my apartment isn’t exactly the best place to have a gathering. This is pretty impressive.” Hal said, looking around.</p><p>“You see space on a daily basis.” Inza pointed out, leaning back in her chair.</p><p>“Doesn’t stop it being impressive.”</p><p>“How has rebuilding the Corps been going?” Kent asked, looking at Hal and Kyle.</p><p>“Slowly. Getting everything set up hasn’t been easy. But I’ve worked a bit more with Ion. We’ve got the Central Power Battery up and running. Brought the Guardians of the Universe back.” Kyle said, leaning back.</p><p>“Guy and John have their rings back and have been useful for recruiting.” Hal added. “Meaning I can spend more time on Earth.” He glanced at Carol with a smile. Carol in return put a hand over Hal’s.</p><p>“We’re moving in together. Planning on working through some fears of commitment.” She said, giving Hal a pointed look. He did his best to look innocent.</p><p>“Hey, I’m the man without fear.” He said, raising his spare hand in a sign of guiltlessness. Carol gave him a pointed look and Hal grinned, shaking his head.</p><p>“You guys actually helped me see that it’s possible to settle down and not get bored. And that you can work through stuff. It settled some <em>concerns</em>-” He gave Carol a pointed look “-I had.”</p><p>“<em>Concerns</em> about commitment. Definitely has the same ring to it.” Kyle said, grinning.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not the only guy who’s had difficulty with relationships around here. You’ve been single since Alan’s daughter dumped you, right?” Hal said, giving Kyle a look.</p><p>“Actually, I’m officially dating. One of the new rookies.” Kyle said.</p><p>“Ooh! Within the corps. That can get messy. Trust me, I know. Who is it?”</p><p>Kyle’s ears went red.</p><p>“I never realised you were one for gossip, Hal.” Inza interrupted, attempting to spare Kyle. He was the youngest amongst them.</p><p>“Don’t worry. It’ll come out sooner or later.” Kyle said. “It’s Soranik.”</p><p>“Wait, 1417? The one from Korugar?” Hal asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>Kyle gave a nod. Hal whistled.</p><p>“Well, she’s no Katma, but good going Kyle!”</p><p>Carol punched Hal’s shoulder and he laughed, rubbing it. Inza doubted it hurt but she smiled. Kent placed a hand on her leg and she looked at him and gave a small nod.</p><p>“Inza and I are expecting.” He announced softly, unable to keep the pride out of his voice.</p><p>“Congratulations!” Kyle grinned.</p><p>“So, I’m going to get a new baby brother or sister?” Hal asked, winking at Inza. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You’ll have to visit. When you aren’t busy. All of you.” She smiled and put a hand over Kent’s. “But next time, it’s going to be Kent who’s getting pregnant. So you won’t want to be busy then.”</p><p>“Kent?” Spluttered Carol.</p><p>Kent was going pink.</p><p>“Well, uh, magic?” He said with a shrug. “And Inza said she’s only going to do this one because she’s got so much she wants to do as Fate.”</p><p>“Can we do that to Hal?” Carol asked. Hal looked shocked at the suggestion.</p><p>“Hey, if we wanted kids, I’m the one who actually makes the money.” Carol pointed out.</p><p>“Uh…” Hal gave Kent a panicked look. Kent shrugged.</p><p>“I felt the same way when it was first suggested.” He grinned.</p><p>“I’m busy saving the universe?” Hal suggested.</p><p>“Kyle and the others can handle that for nine months.” Carol winked.</p><p>“What if Kyle wants to raise a family?” Hal tried.</p><p>“I think I’ll just avoid having kids.” Kyle said quickly.</p><p>“Probably for the best.” Hal agreed. “Make sure to use protection!”</p><p>Kyle shot him a look and Inza shook her head. The Lanterns were certainly characters. She was rather fond of them all. Still, she supposed she should spare him further embarrassment and a mental command had her orbs bring out food.</p><p>“You’ll be glad to know, Kent did the cooking.” Inza said with a grin, nudging her husband. Her own cooking left something to be desired. Especially since she had started to learn magic.</p><p>When the meal had ended Hal announced his reason for this meeting. With the discovery of more Lantern colours, he suspected there were more Entities out there. And considering Parallax, they couldn’t count on them all being as friendly as Ion. Instead, the five of them with their experiences might need to form a sort of team.</p><p>“Nothing concrete. Like no commitment-“ Hal said. Kyle chuckled.</p><p>“-But something where we can all call upon each other in case something happens. Have a few contingencies.”</p><p>“That is a wise idea.” Kent agreed with a smile.</p><p>“I can create a orb for each of us. You’ll just need to hold it and think of us and we’ll all get the message.” The president had one. So why not their friends.</p><p>Kyle nodded.</p><p>“Will it work across space?” He asked.</p><p>“Magic works on different planes.” Kent smiled.</p><p>“Then we agree?” Hal asked, looking across at them all.</p><p>They nodded.</p><p>“Hopefully we’ll never need it.” Hal said and Inza knew he was thinking about how close he’d come to loosing it and rewriting the universe.</p><p>“But if we do, we’ll be there.” She said with a smile.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks everyone who's stuck with me! I know plot has been slow in places but I'm glad to have had a chance to tell this story. Thank you to everyone who's commented and give kudos! You've all been great!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>